


A Grave Kiss

by StarlitGospels



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (There's a tag I thought I'd never use), Alcohol/drinking mentions in chapter six, But it is alluded to, Byleth is non binary in this, Dimitri is just a giant asshole in this, Discussion of Abortion, Eventual Happy Ending, Golden Deer route spoilers for sure, It is a self indulgent mess, Just gotta get there first, Light omegaverse references(that I dismantle and use to my desire), M/M, Mpreg, No descriptive sex in this, Not a Happy Story, Pack Dynamics are Fucked in this, Pry my headcanons from my cold dead trans hands, Ripped several ideas out of context and got this mess, Shifters are a Thing in this, There's a reason this isn't tagged as Claude/Sylvain, will update tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitGospels/pseuds/StarlitGospels
Summary: Pack dynamics have always been strange in Faerghus. Where all turns to the king as their true Alpha, they don't consider others that may be born.Felix learns that his father intends to make good on a promise made long ago and he protests. But, over time, he had developed some rather helpful allies.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 29
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the first scene has the rape scene that is happens but not on screen.
> 
> There won't be any *actual* smut in this, just know that. It happens. Fading to black, I ain't gonna try my hand at butchering smut. I just wanted some self indulgent crap and it grew past a certain amount of words, so here it is.
> 
> If you enjoy, enjoy. If you don't, then don't?
> 
> I dunno man, I have too much free time and this idea took me by the throat and hasn't left me alone in a week.

Felix shuddered, feeling the heat swell up in his chest. It was a deep ache, burning through his bones as he tried to pull out of the restraints. He let out a whimper, feeling his skin scrape against the metal holding him in place.

When he opened his eyes, he made out the canopy that concealed him, heard the mutterings of the others that were around. He felt trapped and wild, his breath shallow and his thighs slick.

The ride back home had been awkward, too long. He hadn’t wanted to go. Had almost accepted the offer to stay with Sylvain, but duty had driven him to return to Fraldarius territory. Had brought the missive of what had happened in that battle at Garreg Mach to his father.

He closed his eyes, breathing in deep through his mouth nearly choked on his own scent for the effort. He wasn't sure how long he had lay there, bound and aching. Waiting for the others to decide what they wanted to do with him.

The door opened and a low snarl silenced the others in the room, leaving him with his heart pounding in his throat as the others left. They were alone for the first time in a long time. Another sound and he felt the urge to recoil, to fight.

But tugging at the bindings just caused rope to bite into skin, adding the coppery scent of blood to the air.

Felix swallowed hard, closing his eyes and sending up a small prayer. The canopy drapes shifted and the blond haired man looked in, reaching up and pulling off his cloak before throwing it over Felix.

Felix looked down in surprise at the covering, his eyes watering from the scent that lay on the cloak. Dimitri settled on the bed, looking down at his hands.

"Your father-"

The words were bitten off and Felix could tell Dimitri had gotten a whiff. The enclosed space seemed to close in tighter on them and Felix trembled. The hands that had crushed the skull of the enemy were too close to him now.

The monster was there, lurking under his facade. In place for only a moment, long enough to clear out the room. The silence pressed in around them and Felix turned to look away, embarrassed.

Not even the taunts he wanted to shout would come to his tongue.

"Set this up."

Since his time at Garreg Mach, since he was seventeen, he had figured this day would come. He only wished that they had waited until the war was over. Until they had been certain that the crazed boar would win and not lose his fucking mind.

But, his father hadn’t cared. He never cared.

"He did."

The words were uncharacteristically small coming from Felix. He wanted to hide, to disappear from that blinding blue gaze.

Felix recalled the reason he had left the Blue Lions, following closely in Sylvain’s footsteps, to join the Golden Deer. The first heat had been terrible, leaving Felix hiding in shame in Sylvain's room, taking cover under his scent.

Sylvain had willingly given Felix space and time, offering him what he needed to get through, but never offering sex, in the way he was want to do with others. To Felix, he remained a gentleman, with what little dignity he had left to do so with.

It had been done because Felix could remember a promise that Rodrigue and Lambert made, to bind their families, should Felix be an omega. It had been done in secret, when the children were too young to question.

A promise had been made between them, setting their lives together, bound if one thing could come to pass. Before Glenn had passed and the Fraldarius name would be wiped from history, if the combining of families did happen.

Now, Felix wished he had never been born. The boar looked at him, unease in his eyes. He took another breath, closing his eyes. "We were promised to each other, so long ago. And look at you, Felix. All trussed up in my bed like a spring chicken. Your father unstood exactly what he was doing, didn't he?" Dimitri breathed, moving closer to Felix.

The words chilled him, bringing him out of the induced heat long enough to realize how wrong it was. How wrong the look in Dimitri’s eyes was. All want and desire, the same way he had looked, killing people before they left the monastery.

Dimitri's scent was strong, overpowering and Felix whimpered, wanting to pull away as Dimitri placed a hand on Felix's chest, pressing down hard enough to leave him gasping for air. He curled his hand around his cloak, tugging it away and dropping it to the ground.

Felix looked up at the underside of the canopy, the blue and silver mixing together as Dimitri engulfed him, leaving him with nothing but blue and blond to look at. His eyes were blown open and Felix was trapped.

For a moment, he thought Dimitri would stop and pull back, laugh and tell him that he wouldn't hold him to any promises made as children.

"This is what you tried to hide during our school days, wasn't it?" Dimitri murmured, voice low and his breath grazing Felix's ear.

"Di-"

He grunted as Dimitri's fingers pushed into him, closing his eyes in pain. He could feel Dimitri press against his leg, the bulge in his pants noticeable. Felix gritted his eyes, feeling the emptiness left behind as Dimitri pulled out.

He let out a breath, freezing only when he heard Dimitri shift, undoing his pants and he opened his eyes to see the dick. There was no-

It was painful when Dimitri mounted him and he let out a whine of pain escape him, the prince letting out a curse, adjusting and pushing in further before pulling out. He took a moment to study Felix, as if he had never seen the other man before. He pushed in once more, Felix crying at the feeling of too much all at once.

He felt his vision go hazy, the tug of his hips as Dimitri readjusted him. There was a breath against his shoulder and then teeth sank into his neck, burning pain running through his body.

***

Felix felt hollow as he stumbled into the shade of the Margrave's home. He pressed himself to the side of the building, moving to the side and inching his way to the window he knew would peer into Sylvain's rooms.

With a soft sob, he pushed the window open, clambering over it awkwardly and nearly falling the short two foot drop. He landed on the bed with a groan, closing his eyes and-

"Felix?"

The door pushed open, Sylvain opening his eyes as the red head shut and locked the door, turning to face his friend.

"What are you-"

Felix shook his head, pulling himself together on the bed. Sitting cross legged hurt, his body crying out but he ignored it, tentatively pressed fingers to his shoulder. Heat radiated from the raised bite mark, forcing him to pull his hand away.

"Felix-"

Felix met Sylvain's gaze, pressing a finger to his lips. He counted to ten, flicking his head over his shoulder as he pulled the top blanket over his shoulders, enveloping himself in the comfort of Sylvain's scent.

It smelled of oil and horses, hay and barn underneath, with the lightest of hints of sweat. When Felix pulled himself together enough to look up, he met Sylvain's gaze.

For the first time in a week, he felt able to talk, to say the words he needed to.

"Fuck me."

"Uhm."

Felix snorted, closing his eyes and pulling himself tighter into the sheets. "My lovely father-" he managed to ground out, "thought it best to chain me up for that bore as a treat upon our return home. He-"

Before Felix could finish, a pair of arms braced around him and he tensed, closing his eyes as he pressed his face into Sylvain's chest.

"I'm going to kill him."

They came out in a snarl, rather than sounding anything remotely related to words.

Felix shook his head, drawing in a breath. "It didn't. I didn't- fuck me," he pleaded, curling his fingers into Sylvain's chest. "Claim me like you always wanted to."

It had been a conversation they had, while they were waiting for Edelgard to return to the monastery, to attack and truly have her revenge. Words whispered under the comfort of night, in a room that had the boar on the other side of the wall.

A conversation and idea Felix rejected.

The last words were said as a challenge, Sylvain shifting and drawing Felix's chin up so he could meet his gaze.

"Is this something you want?" he breathed.

Felix nodded, reaching up and kissing Sylvain, mashing their mouths together. Another challenge, littered where Sylvain could pick it up and accept, or turn him away. He felt empty, empty until Sylvain shifted him onto his lap, pulling the blanket with him.

Sylvain ran his hands down Felix's sides, the other man gasping as fingers hit still healing wounds. Sylvain froze, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"What did he do-" the man ground out, the hair on the back of Felix's neck starting to raise in response to the energy Sylvain was releasing.

"Short of fucked me in animal form," Felix whispered, "gave an impartial mark bite. I- I refused. I won't." Felix shook his head, dropping his gaze.

Sylvain nodded, dipping down and brushing his lips against Felix's cheek. "I should have... done this before, huh?"

Felix stiffened, closing his eyes. "No, I just... please Sylvain, I want you."

The quiet truth hung between them. The feelings Felix had held for years, close to his chest. The feelings that only grew after he saw what a monster the prince was. No kingly wolf lurked under his skin, only a boar ready to charge itself bloody.

"Let me heal you, love." Sylvain whispered and Felix jerked his head up, feeling the light tingles of magic cross his skin.

Felix nodded after a moment, the faith magic flooding his senses. With a sigh, he slumped forward, boneless in Sylvain's grip. The impartial bite mark still stung, Sylvain moving his hands to reverently undress Felix.

Like any other time they fucked, it was slow and gentle. Even now, with Sylvain claiming him, he was gentle. His hands ran through Felix's hair, his mouth upon Felix's jaw. A whispered promised, Sylvain knotting Felix, a small whine from underneath Sylvain and a bite that stung over an unreturned bite.

Felix surged upward, biting down on Sylvain's collarbone, dragging the man closer to him as their bond blazed between them, interlocking them.

The heat receded from Felix, the man closing his eyes. He was boneless now, Sylvain reaching over, touching his cheek, running it down to his chin.

"How do you feel?" Sylvain murmured, only when he was certain Felix was comforted and collected.

Felix let out a huff, his eyes half shut under the touch. "Like I'm going to kick you out of bed if you don't shut up."

"Felix..."

Felix let out a sigh, opening his eyes and turning to take in the worry that was coloring Sylvain's gaze. "You can't go after him. He'll be king soon."

"And he'll be angry."

Felix let out a huff. "Don't I know it," he muttered, closing his eyes. He buried his head in Sylvain's chest, feeling the arms tighten around him, trapping him. It was a comfort, where as before it had been...

He forced the thought out of his mind, shifting and turning in Sylvain's arms.

"He'll figure out where you went. What do you want to do?"

Felix opened his eyes, watching Sylvain. The concern was plain, Sylvain already planning for the worst. With a whine, Felix struggled to get out of his grip.

"I... I don't know," Felix whispered.

"We would leave the Kingdom behind. We have friends in the Alliance."

"And bring with us the wrath of the boar if he has half a mind to try and find me?" Felix asked, gritting his teeth.

"He'll be too busy dealing with Edelgard. The whole damn Kingdom should be too busy dealing with the challenge Edelgard placed at their feet."

Felix let out a sigh. "Right, his obsession with taking the head from her shoulders or... whatever you want to call it."

The pair stayed in the bed for several more hours, morning light finally chasing them out to find food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that this probably veers into OOC territory? If not, it does. Also, tags will be updated as the chapters get posted.

Felix closed his eyes as the wave of nausea rolled over him. He felt the hand on his back, a relief to the heat that threatened to overwhelm him.

"I got someone coming to check on you," Sylvain murmured, pulling Felix into his embrace. "They'll be here soon."

Felix grunted, squirming in Sylvain's grip. He moved only to make himself more comfortable, his body trembling. "A child in the middle of all this mess will be suicide, Sylvain."

He had been in Gautier territory for no more than a month and now. This.

"I say we go to the Alliance. We can talk to Claude."

"They're a mess, Sylvain. We'll only bring more of a mess…” Felix trailed off, turning to look away from Sylvain, “you know there is a possibility that this isn't... yours."

Sylvain let out a frustrated sigh, tugging at a chunk of his hair. "Damn-"

"It was two fucking weeks, Sylvain."

Felix's voice is harsh as he moves to pull Sylvain's hand from his hair. He entwined their fingers together, closing his eyes and leaning against the other man.

"I should have-"

"No, there's no changing the past. It's the past, Sylvain, for a reason. Stop thinking about what-ifs and should-haves. If it has any semblance to the boar, we'll kill it."

The words were spoken with conviction, Felix gritting his teeth. The house outside of the room was quiet, the Margrave summoned to the capital when the boar returned. No one was back yet, the animal holding a farce of a court.

Sylvain froze at those words, his gaze darting to Felix. "You'd... really want to kill it?"

"I'm not handing a child over to the kingdom, not with how they are. That boar is not fit to rule, let alone raise a child. The kingdom is a mess. If it bears his crest or any of his traits, I'll kill it." Felix spat out the words, unease creeping into his bones.

Sylvain drew in a breath, holding it for several seconds before he released it. "There's very little chance of it... bearing any crest."

"You forget that they pass down easier in the pack bloodlines." The urge to vomit had receded, Felix closing his eyes in relief.

"How... did you... manage to get out?" Sylvain asked after a moment, feeling Felix tense under his touch once more. He had refused to talk about it, refused to speak of what had happened.

The sooner he could shove the memories aside, the better.

"Ingrid."

Sylvain let out a small sigh, looking upwards. "Thank the goddess for Ingrid."

"I'm not even sure how she found out. Maybe someone let something slip and she tracked me down?"

Both of the men flinched when there was a knock on the door, Felix feeling the low growl raise in his throat. He shoved it down as Sylvain got up, running a hand over his face. "That would be the healer."

Felix rolled his eyes, moving to sit on the edge of the bed once more. They were in one of the various guest bedrooms that littered the Gautier home. As of now, they were alone aside from a few select servants that Sylvain trusted.

Sylvain opened the door, ushering in the blue haired woman. She glanced from Sylvain to Felix, adjusting herself. "Ah, hello, Felix."

"Marianne."

Felix darted his gaze to Sylvain, narrowing his eyes as the man crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the door.

"I didn't trust anyone close that I knew from the Blue Lions. And... they're going to help us get into the Alliance."

"Sylvain!" Felix snarled, Marianne taking a step back with wide eyes. Felix bit the inside of his lip, taking in a breath. "Who else did you rope into this plan of yours?"

"Hilda."

"Do you really think-" Felix began.

"We can argue about it later. Please let Marianne check you over."

Felix's gaze darted from Sylvain to Marianne, the urge to throttle the alpha slowly dissipating. "Very well, let's get this over with then."

Marianne nodded, taking that as all the encouragement she needed. With a glance at Felix, Sylvain slipped out of the room.

"How are you doing, Felix?" Marianne asked, stopping several feet short of the man.

"Terrible."

Marianne nodded, folding her hands in front of her. They stared at each other until Marianne dropped her gaze, clearing her throat. "I'll need... to get closer, if you don't mind."

Felix nodded, spreading his arms. "Whatever you need to do."

She nodded, stepping closer and flexing her fingers out. The tingle of faith magic, different from the little pieces he and Sylvain both knew, felt like a shock of cold. He refrained from pulling away, closing his eyes and dragging in a breath.

Marianne glanced up at him, pulling her hands back after a moment. "You are... definitely carrying pups."

"Pups."

"Plural."

Felix stared at Marianne, letting himself fall onto the bed and pick up a pillow. He screamed into it, hearing the door burst open and Marianne jump back.

Felix pulled the pillow from his face as he heard Sylvain's breathing. He sat upright, throwing the pillow at his head. "Fucking multiples, you asshole."

Marianne took a step back, eyes wide.

"Wh-"

"I am going to-" Felix took in a breath, turning to the side of the bed and upheaving his breakfast. Marianne was at his side, her hand on his shoulder.

"I-it would be wise if you didn't... over excite yourself."

Felix threw her a look, closing his eyes as Sylvain came to stand near him. "Hey now, we'll figure this out."

Marianne took a step back, glancing between them. Felix turned to stare at her, his hands curling into fists. He took a moment to collect himself, shoving aside his doubts.

"What do you know of the Faerghus Wolves?"

Marianne hesitated, glancing between the two. "Not much, I'm afraid."

"Then we'll give you a crash course once we're out of here. How," Felix asked, gaze turning to Sylvain, "do you plan on smuggling us out of the country?"

"That's where Hilda comes in. Should we go meet her?" Sylvain asked, shuffling a couple steps away from Felix when he was leveled with a glare. "Better we meet her out there than in here."

Felix sighed, getting off the bed. Marianne glanced between them, but followed them out, Sylvain heading down two doors and knocking. Hilda's voice beckoned them to enter, Sylvain pushing the door open.

She looked up, glancing from Sylvain to Felix, and then to Marianne.

"Hello, Hilda."

"Hi, Felix, Sylvain! How are you two today?" Hilda asked, turning to face them with a smile on her face.

"Felix said that you would be helping us get to Alliance territory?" Felix asked, ignoring the question asked of them.

Hilda raised an eyebrow, glancing from Sylvain to Felix. "You really don't waste any time, do you? Yes, I'll be assisting you. Marianne and I came up with a few merchants. We'll hide you in the wagon, Sylvain is going to join the guard we're traveling with, and we'll return to Goneril territory."

"You forget that people know our faces," Felix muttered. He knew it had sounded too easy. Sylvain had placed too much confidence in others.

Hilda held up a finger, shaking it. "We'll dye Sylvain's hair, give him a bit of a wardrobe change. You'll be hiding until we reach Alliance territory and then, we'll stick you in a dress and put a bit of makeup on you. You'll be a friend of mine and no one will know the difference."

Sylvain opened his mouth, Hilda turning towards him. "It's what we came up with coming down. If you have any other suggestions, feel free to use them. But, with a bit of hair dye, some new clothing... we'll be able to pass you two off as merchants."

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Felix muttered, "but if Sylvain trusts you."

"Hey, if anything goes wrong, we can just disappear into the forests and never return," Sylvain promised, pulling Felix into his arms. "I'll take care of you."

Felix rolled his eyes, shoving at Sylvain lightly but not pushing him away. "Whatever you say."

***

Felix groaned as the wagon hit a rock, staring at the underside of the wagon's false bottom. He heard voices talking just moments before, the wagon having stopped. He's laying on his back, blankets piled around him to make it more comfortable. In a corner, the Lance of Ruin lay, covered with cloth. Under it was the Shield of Fraldarius, covered in more blankets. Felix shifted, nudging the lance out of the way in the small space before he rested his head on the blanket covered shield.

He wasn't sure why Sylvain had it in the first place. He didn't question when he had tucked it in the compartment, his red hair now an inky black, his eyes unchanged.

Just outside the wagon, Felix could hear a horse whine. He shifted himself once more, grimacing as the wagon stopped again.

"Okay, we're here!"

Hilda's voice was sharp, her demeanor changing. Felix closed his eyes, hearing the board drop and he squirmed out of the hold, dropping unsteadily to his feet. Sylvain reached out, catching hold of him.

"Where are we?" Felix muttered, rubbing his head.

"We are just outside of Gloucester Territory, heading to Goneril. Now, we can dress you up and you can ride in the wagon, rather than under it." Hilda's eyes sparkled, her mouth pulled into a grin. "Do you need us to stop for a bit?"

Felix shot her a glare, brushing hair out of his face. Ever since Marianne had passed the knowledge of his condition along, Hilda had been... odd. More friendly, hovering. Felix had shoved her away a few times, but she kept trying to get under his skin.

"No, I just want to change and get to Goneril territory."

Hilda nodded, that look not dimming as she rustled around in the caravan, pulling out the bag and tossing it to Felix. "If you need help with anything, let me know!"

Felix huffed, turning and heading into the trees. Sylvain watched him go, fingers curling into his arm as he let out a huff.

"You are tense."

Sylvain looked at her, narrowing his eyes. "This whole thing has me on edge."

"Does this mean that you two will join the Alliance permanently?"

Sylvain hesitated, shifting from foot to foot. "We'll have to see once the war is over, won't we?"

Hilda nodded. "Well, you're welcome to stay with us as long as you'd like. I'd keep the lance and shield under wraps. Goneril territory is pretty far away from the others, so you two should be safe. Only, you might be roped in to help with threats from the Almyra border, if there are any."

Sylvain nodded, running a hand through his hair. The texture felt weird and he grimaced, closing his eyes.

"Are you two running because of pack dynamics?"

Sylvain shifted at the question, glancing away from Hilda. "In a sense, I suppose. While we were at school, I knew how Felix presented. He... kept it under wraps. When he got home, however..." Sylvain shrugged. "His father got a hold of him, then he showed up in Gautier territory and now we're here."

"So, you two are bonded, then?" Hilda asked.

"That's a very private matter-" Sylvain began.

"I want to ensure that no other angry alpha is going to come barging down Alliance territory because of you, Sylvain." Hilda crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes.

"Why not ask this before we left?" Sylvain demanded, though there was no heat behind the words. He was tired, tired and ready to be done with it.

Hilda sighed, uncrossing her arms. "Are we going to have problems?"

"No, we are bonded. Any other alpha that would be dumb enough to come after Felix... is in for a world of hurt. Also, you do realize Felix can hear us, right?"

Hilda opened her mouth, a blush crossing her features. Sylvain tapped his ear, rolling his eyes.

"Wolves have excellent hearing. That was also the reason for the Blue Lions' rooms being well insulated."

"Sorry." Hilda held up her hands, taking a step back and letting out a sigh. "I'm just trying to make sure we stay safe."

"I'm sure Sylvain wouldn't have asked you if he thought he'd be bringing more issues to the Alliance. Or, he didn't think about that." Felix stepped next to Sylvain, adjusting the skirt part of the dress. Sylvain looked him over, smelling the faint odor of Marianne clinging to the clothing. "I understand your desire to keep your territory safe. I just would rather not be talked about like I'm not here."

"Got it. We... ready to go?"

Felix let himself hum, Sylvain reaching out and taking his hand. "You really do look beautiful."

"I will run you through with my sword." Felix took his hand back, moving to get into the back of the wagon. Sylvain watched him go, Hilda returning to her spot in the front with Marianne. She accepted the reins from the other woman, Sylvain clambering back onto his horse.

The group set out, Sylvain looking back at the wagon every few minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Pregnancy termination talk. Lots of personal rambling about the nobles as a wolf pack. Mentions of baby murdering(Casual fucked up baby murder)
> 
> None of my personal views align with this flaming hot mess. *slaps fic* But damn, can I fit a lot of flaming hot mess in this baby.
> 
> This was me mostly trying to figure out how this would work later on. You Can Tell.

Felix paced in the guest room, his hands twitching at his side. He turned when he heard the door open, watching Sylvain slip in.

"Good morning," he murmured, muffling a yawn.

"Morning."

Felix hesitated, glancing at Sylvain. They had been in the Goneril territory for no more than two weeks and he already felt trapped and stuck. A twinge of pain ran through him, Sylvain moving to rest a hand on his lower back.

"You feeling okay?" he murmured.

"I'm. Fine. We need to decide what we're going to do about... this." He gestured towards himself, the dress concealing most of the bump that was just starting to show. He grimaced, closing his eyes. "It's still... early enough to terminate."

There were a lot of things Felix didn’t like, but the idea tasted particularly terrible that day.

"Is that what you would like to do?" Sylvain asked, wrapping an arm around Felix's waist.

Felix hesitated, closing his eyes. "It's just my damn luck that this would happen during my first heat with anyone."

Sylvain let out a hum, guiding Felix to the couch in the corner of the room. There was a door that led to the bedchamber, with their sparse smattering of items tossed between the two rooms. Their relics hidden, well within reach if either of them were needed.

"There... is a chance that they are the boar's." Felix shifted, taking Sylvain's free hand as they sat on the couch. "If we terminate now, there will be no chance of... any unintentional boar children running around."

"But?" Sylvain asked, tilting his head.

Felix closed his eyes, letting out a low sigh. "They could also be yours, too."

"Do you want to ride out of the pregnancy, then?" Sylvain asked. "We're... not in familiar territory. If you ride it out, we don't know-"

"I spoke at length about it with Marianne. She will be staying with Hilda until... we make a decision, one way or another. She is skilled with animal births."

Sylvain nodded, taking in a breath. "Are you sure about this?"

"Sylvain, every noble has the blood of a child on their hands, if multiple pups are born. They kill the spares. As long as-"

Sylvain's gaze flashed, his mouth going hard. "Yeah, as long as they have one kid that bears a crest, who cares about the others, right?" he muttered.

"I am asking you what you would want me to do."

Sylvain's stomach turned and he looked at Felix, reaching up and stroking his cheek. His hand drifted lower, resting on his mark on Felix's collarbone, the scar raised on the scent gland. "I..."

"I don't want to... to terminate if there's a chance they could be yours," Felix whispered, moving to bury his head in Sylvain's chest. "But the knowledge that they could... that they might not be..."

Sylvain encircled Felix in his arms, pulling him close. "If they aren't, and they don't have crests, we can keep them. Raise them as our own. Felix, you're shaking."

"I hate this." Felix took in a breath, grounding himself in Sylvain's scent. He smelled of leather and horses, of steel and armour oil. "I can't... I'm not. The Kingdom is in shambles, we left our home. the Alliance is fractured and Edelgard..."

"Started a war that she is going to lose. We'll get through this, one day at a time. If you want to terminate, I'll be with you every step of the way."

Felix nodded, taking in a breath. His fingers curled in Sylvain's shirt, the other man's hands going up and stroking his hair, running his hands through it.

***

"Here you are, Felix."

Marianne set the tray down on the small table, watching as the man paced. He turned, bristling before he forced himself to relax.

"This will...?" he hesitated, Marianne looking up at him.

"It will terminate the pregnancy, yes."

Felix walked over the teacup, his gaze distant. "Marianne."

She looked up, her eyes going wide as Felix said her name. "Y-yes?"

"What would you do if... there was a chance a child you bore could be... not your mate's child?"

Marianne hesitated, frowning. "Well..."

"In Faerghus, it's considered... a terrible breach of pack dynamics for one alpha to go after an already marked wolf. When I was... younger, my father promised me to Dimitri if I were to... present as an omega. Even among the wolf packs, male omegas are rare. When we came back from the academy, my father made good on his promise."

Marianne's eyes widened, her gaze darting to the door.

"Sylvain knows this. It's why he bonded with me. I... showed up at his home, half dead and needing something. He was my rock. And now, this." Felix stared down at the tea, picking the cup up and wrinkling his nose at the smell. He set it back down, shoulders slumping.

"If it's not something you want, I would suggest drinking the tea."

Felix looked at her, eyes distant. "It's rare for there to be more than one Alpha in a Faerghus pack, other than a child of an alpha. When Sylvain... presented as an Alpha, there had been a..." he paused, searching for the words, "a choice on whether or not he could remain in Faerghus or even alive. In the end, Dimitri vouched for Sylvain and Sylvain promised to not be an issue. I think we were twelve and Sylvain was fifteen, maybe fourteen."

Marianne looked at him, his eyes wide.

"See, Margrave Gautier didn't want his only crest bearing son to be killed, because he would be stuck with Miklan again. He didn't want that, so, here we are. An unwanted Alpha and an Omega, hiding in Alliance territory because our future king is mad. And... I can't take this." Felix withdrew his hand from the teacup, closing his eyes and sitting on the couch. "For all the faults he has... Sylvain will make a wonderful father."

"And if they aren't... his?" Marianne asked, swallowing back the fear when Felix turned to look at her.

"If they bear a Blaiddyd crest, I'll..."

He hesitated, his face twisting into a look of horror. He could see that horror in Marianne's gaze.

"Children die in Faerghus all the time. It's rare for more than one child in a birth to live. It cuts down on how many shifters there are. How many probable alphas there are. Don't get me wrong, each head of house is their own alpha. There is very rarely a true alpha, in the way Dimitri and Sylvain present. When Sylvain left for the Golden Deer, he wanted space. I followed, because I understood what would happen if..." He shook his head. "We are not here to discuss Faerghus politics, are we?"

"No, but I will be here to listen." Marianne smiled at him, picking up the tray. "If you change your mind, let me know."

Felix nodded, pulling his knees to his chest. "Ever seen a dog give birth?"

"Uhm..." Marianne looked at him, raising her eyebrows.

"It's... easier, when it's multiples, to give birth in our animal form. As we get closer, we can work out details and all that, I'm sure."

Marianne nodded, looking up at Felix. "You'll make the right choice."

***

Felix pressed a hand to his stomach, sitting on the couch in his shared room. Outside in the hall, he could hear the chatter of servants, all of whom Hilda had handpicked and trusted. None of them would question the pair of old friends she had staying with her.

Outside the window, the birds chirped. He looked towards the door when he heard a knock, letting his head fall on the back of the couch as Marianne entered, shutting the door behind her.

"Good afternoon, Felix. How are you?" she asked, coming to set a tray of food in front of Felix. He wrinkled his nose at it, the smells making his stomach turn.

"I'm fine, yourself?" he asked, running a hand over his face and setting upright.

Marianne smiled at him. "I'm doing well. Hilda has been showing me around some of the forest paths. Actually, it gave me an idea."

Felix stared at her, tilting his head. "What sort of idea?" he asked, when she didn't respond.

"I think you and Sylvain should get out and into the forest."

Felix stared at her, frowning.

"You are wolves, right?" Marianne asked, "being cooped up in here all the time can't be... comfortable."

Felix nodded, closing his eyes. "Fine, I'll talk to Sylvain about it."

"Ah, perfect! And Hilda is going to be hosting a private dinner, you are more than welcome to join. Claude came for a visit."

Felix raised his eyebrows, Marianne shuffling closer to the door. He watched her, getting up from his seat. "What time is dinner at and is Sylvain aware?"

"Yes and it'll be around six."

Felix nodded, moving to change. "Thank you."

***

Felix sat at the table, feeling Sylvain's hand on his knee. It was set for six people, Hilda and Marianne already there with food.

"You can go lay down if you want."

Felix shot Sylvain a look, his eyes narrowed. "I will shove an entire fucking apple-"

"Claude!"

Felix glanced up, the smell of wyvern announcing Claude's presence before he entered the dining chamber. The man smiled at Hilda, waving before glancing at the table, stopping when he saw Sylvain and Felix.

"Ah..."

"My current refugee project," Hilda said.

"Refugee project."

"Technically, we fled due to politics," Sylvain said with a smile. Felix reached over, smacking him in the back of his head. “Political refugees.”

"Keep your mouth shut," Felix hissed, jamming his elbow into Sylvain’s side.

"Wait, Sylvain? Felix?" Claude squinted, Felix rolling his eyes. "I didn't recognize you there."

"Must be because he's not on his knees," Felix grumbled, ignoring the way Sylvain's hand stilled on his leg.

"Hilda dyed my hair, like it?" Sylvain asked, tossing some of the still black hair over his shoulder.

Claude glanced to Felix, the man placing his hands on the table.

He let out a sigh, meeting Claude's gaze. "There was an argument between myself and the boar. It caused us to flee Faerghus. Hilda was kind enough to offer us a way out. I'm not really sure why Sylvain's here, actually."

"Harsh," Sylvain said, rubbing the back of his head.

Claude opened his mouth, shutting it and frowning. He gave them a calculating glance, opting to bypass the question of why Felix was wearing a dress. "So... if it comes down to a war, where do you two stand?"

Felix looked up, clearing his throat.

"With the Alliance," Sylvain commented, "if you'll have us."

Claude sat at the table, Marianne moving to dish the food out. "I'm always happy for friendly faces."

Sylvain nodded, his hand gently rubbing circles into Felix's thigh under the table. Felix stared at the food, his stomach turning at the thought of eating it. He picked up his fork when the others began eating, stabbing at a potato. The conversation swam over his head, the man setting his fork down.

"Excuse me," he muttered, slipping out of the room. Sylvain moved to go after him, Marianne shaking her head and following him instead. Sylvain slumped in his seat, letting out a groan.

"So, what... exactly is going on between you two?" Claude asked, Hilda staring down at her plate. "And did it really require coming to the Alliance?"

"What do you know about Faerghus pack dynamics?" Sylvain asked, pinning Claude with a stare.

Claude opened his mouth, closing it with a frown. "Not a whole lot. Why?"

"Right, not discussed outside of Faerghus. Okay. You know how the Blue Lions always ran as a pack? Close knit, and they always threw Felix and me weird glances because we joined the Golden Deer?" Sylvain asked.

Claude nodded, setting his fork down.

"Also, I'm pretty sure potatoes are off the menu for Felix now. What a shame, you guys make some wonderful potatoes," Sylvain sighed. He glanced back up at Claude, clearing his throat. "So, pack dynamics. Most nobles look to the king as the true Alpha. Within their own territories, they are their own Alpha. But, it always gives way to the king, unless he doesn't present as an alpha. Well, our group got... uncommonly lucky and we had two people present as true alphas."

Claude raised an eyebrow, Hilda letting out a sigh.

"Damn, I thought the potatoes would be okay. Back to the drawing board, I guess. Maybe more meat..." she muttered.

"Anyway, it caused an issue a while back. But, Dimitri got final say. He let the other alpha... just kinda exist, I guess. But, when Felix started presenting, it... became a problem?" Sylvain scratched the back of his neck. "So, to get away from Dimitri, he went to the Golden Deer and I was already there, but it narrowed down his exposure to him by a lot. Only, when we all left to head home, Rodrigue got a hold of Felix. So, now we're here."

"That... doesn't make sense." Claude said. "And what does potatoes have to do with this?"

"Ah, right. Okay. Look, just as rare as alphas outside of the king's bloodline, omegas tend to be rare. Most of us, well, we're betas. We're able to shift and we have a wolf form, but we just. Sort of float between the gaps. They say that, when an omega presents, it's a sign. Usually, they mate to the true alpha. So you see a lot of them marrying into the royal line." Sylvain shifted, glancing away from the food and towards the door.

"And Felix didn't want to marry a boar," Claude guessed.

"Well, that's. Yes, let's go with that. So, we had to get out of Faerghus. I don't think Dimitri will notice, for a while. He's... a bit obsessed with killing Edelgard."

"You know Dimitri is sentenced to die for killing his uncle, right?" Claude asked, leaning over his food and meeting Sylvain's gaze. "Does that change your stance on returning to Faerghus?"

"No. And don't tell Felix, either."

Claude sat back up, his eyes widening. "Why wouldn't you tell him?"

"There's... complications."

Sylvain looked up when Marianne walked back in, taking her seat. "Felix has some stew and is back in bed. I apologize, Hilda, he did vomit in the hallway. Well, he vomited in the fern... that poor plant. I got it cleaned up though."

"At least it wasn't the floor and wall this time," Hilda sighed.

"Complications." Sylvain said again.

Claude raised both his eyebrows, glancing at the door. "So, you two... fled Faerghus and intend to hide out here."

"Well, like I said, we'll fight for the Alliance. We just... need to guarantee the safety of the... uhm, kids. Ya know?" Sylvain laughed awkwardly at the end of the question.

Claude held up a finger, pointing from Sylvain back to the door. "Kids."

"Surprise, I'm going to be a dad?" Sylvain said, dropping his head into his hands. "Maybe."

"Maybe."

"It's a possibility that they're the... Dimitri's."

Claude stared at Sylvain, sitting back in his chair. "I think I need.... a minute to process."

"Don't worry, it's a lot to take in," Hilda said with a smile, "but, that's why they're here. And why I couldn't just send you a detailed letter about this."

"Well, I can't offer you... peace, exactly, but-"

"They're welcome to stay in Goneril territory," Hilda chimed in, "it's the furthest place from Faerghus at the moment. Short of sending them to Almyra."

"You do realize that we'll have to keep this bit of... information from Lorenz and his family, correct?" Claude asked. "And who's the second true alpha, if it's not Felix? Male Omegas are rare, correct?"

Sylvain stared down at his plate, picking up his fork and shoveling food in his mouth. Claude leaned back in his chair, letting out a huff of disbelief.

"I can't believe you two," he muttered under his breath, Hilda swiftly changing the topic of conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I have ZERO concepts of an updating schedule.
> 
> I hope you don't mind inconsistency. Also, fuck, I didn't not expect this much response??? I am. blown away by the hit counter.
> 
> Did you know that dogs have a short gestation period? About 58 to 67 days and wolves are 62-75 days. A Horse sits at about 11 to 12 months and goats are about 150 days. For the purpose of this fic, the Faerghus wolves are about six months for a full gestation period.
> 
> Do I know anything about dogs giving birth?  
> No.
> 
> Have I seen someone shove an entire arm up a goat's vaginal canal to ensure a breached kid got unstuck? (Damn, maybe I should have made them the Faerghus goats)  
> Yes.
> 
> Is this at all accurate to actual birth?  
> Probably not.
> 
> Also, the dialogue'ing was legit me trying to figure out how shit works. It's staying.

Felix grunted, turning himself over in bed before he moved, digging his knee into Sylvain's back and pushing. Sylvain grunted, turning his head to look at Felix.

"What..." he mumbled.

"You're suffocating, move over."

Sylvain let out a sigh, adjusting himself to be further away from Felix. Only moments past before he felt Felix press his back against his own, the man resisting the urge to let out another sigh.

"Do you... need or want an extra blanket?"

"You're... warm." Felix grumbled, Sylvain turned over, pressing his chest to Felix's back and resting a hand on Felix's side.

"I can get us more blankets."

Felix let out a huff, shifting in Sylvain’s embrace. "Yeah, maybe... I just..." He growled in frustration as the growing things in his stomach shifted and kicked. Four months in Goneril territory hadn't quite improved his mood. But, there were open spaces and they got to run around when no one else was around.

"Want me to go get them now?" Sylvain asked, his hand drifting lower, caressing Felix's stomach with a soft hum.

"No, you're warm."

"In the morning then?" Sylvain asked.

Felix let out a huff, closing his eyes. "Maybe, it might be warmer tomorrow than it is tonight."

Sylvain nodded, pressing his lips to Felix's shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm going to burst. I'm miserable, you're suffocating, it's cold." Felix shifted again, closing his eyes. "I can't see my feet. My ankles hurt. Goddess be damned, I understand why most of the pack prefer wolf form for this."

Sylvain let out a hum. "I'm sure Hilda and Marianne won't mind if you do."

"How would you explain it to the staff?" Felix muttered.

Sylvain just smiled. "My very gorgeously grouchy mate is now a gorgeously grouchy wolf that follows me everywhere. Don't get too close, you may lose a finger."

Felix growled at the thought though he snuggled closer to Sylvain. "We're about at six months, right?"

Sylvain hummed, brushing Felix's hair away from his face. "One month in Gautier territory, two weeks to get to Goneril territory, and we've been here for four months. We're about there."

"This is uncomfortable."

Sylvain let out a hum, rubbing circles into Felix's hip. He was unsurprised when the other man sat up, moving to shuck off the oversized shirt he had been wearing and shifted, the warmth of wolf fur's tickling Sylvain's chest.

"I'm sorry you're uncomfortable," Sylvain murmured, pressing his face into Felix's neck. Felix just let out another huff.

Sylvain sighed, closing his eyes. He opened them again when Felix whined, his body spasming. Sylvain froze, glancing from him to the door. With another whine, Sylvain was out the door, heading two doors down and knocking on Marianne's door. She answered after several minutes, blinking in confusion.

"Sylvain-"

"Felix." He grabbed Marianne's wrist, tugging her towards his room. Marianne stumbled before she managed to keep up with Sylvain's longer gait, Sylvain's heart thudding as he opened the door. Felix was on the floor, panting and snarling as Marianne entered the room.

She took a breath, letting it out and holding her hand out to Felix while Sylvain moved, dropping next to Felix. He reached out, pressing his fingers into Felix's fur. The man calmed until another spasm passed through him, his whining striking a nerve in Sylvain.

He looked up, Marianne hesitating before she shook herself. "You need to restrain his upper body, Sylvain."

Sylvain nodded, moving to brace himself against Felix as Marianne ran her hands along the other's side. With a frown, she paused, her hands glowing.

"How long has he been having contractions?"

Sylvain shook his head. "He's been complaining about being uncomfortable since early this morning. And he was restless most of last night and tonight."

"Did he say he was in pain at all?" Marianne asked.

"If I wasn't here, Felix probably would have shoved a sword up his-" Sylvain hissed as Felix bit his leg, the wolf glaring at him. He shifted to pull his leg away from Felix's mouth. "Felix has an outstandingly high pain tolerance."

Marianne nodded, shifting her position. "One of the babies is breached and stuck. Based on that, he's probably been in labor actively for most of the day, if not some of last night. I am really sorry about this, Felix, but-"

Felix whined as Marianne shoved her arm up through the opening, Sylvain gagging as she worked. Her other hand rested on Felix's hips, bracing herself before she pulled out, grimacing. Sylvain looked up as there was a knock, Hilda opening the door.

"Could I get some towels and a basin of hot water, please?" Marianne asked, not looking up as she focused on the animal in front of her.

Hilda opened her mouth before she nodded, retreating and shutting the door. Sylvain moved his hand over Felix's head, rubbing his ears. "Darling, you're doing great."

The door opened again, Hilda slipping in with a stack of towels. She set them down before she scrambled out, returning within minutes with a basin of hot water. Marianne nodded at her, closing her eyes.

"Felix, this is going to hurt," she warned, her hands brightening as she rested them against Felix's stomach.

"What are you-"

Sylvain wasn't able to get the question out as Felix clamped down in pain on his leg, Sylvain grunting. He looked up at Marianne, the woman turning back to the tail end and pulling.

A sac dropped, Marianne breaking it open. Hilda picked up a towel, rubbing the sodden thing with one of the towels. Felix let out another whine from around Sylvain's leg, the man letting out a huff.

"How much...?" he whispered, unable to get the question out as he saw the blond fur of the wolf pup in Hilda's arms. His heart sank, another shock rocking through Felix as Marianne offered apologies.

"I'm using... a very small dose of the thunder spell to get him to contract and push the pups out. He's been in labor for so long, he's starting to flag. If we can't-"

She winced as one of Felix's hind legs caught her, Hilda moving to brace his haunches against her shoulder.

"-if we don't finish this soon..."

Sylvain sucked in a breath, smelling the tang of blood in the air. He looked down at Felix, his hands trembling. "It'll be okay," he whispered as another spasm overtook Felix. The dark blue-black wolf whined, releasing Sylvain's leg to lick at the puncture marks.

He bit down again when Marianne shocked him once more, a second plop following. Hilda set the now dry pup on the ground, breaking the sac around the next one before she started drying it off as well. Sylvain stared at the light colored pup, his heart sinking further.

With a whimper, Felix closed his eyes, Marianne letting out a hiss. Her eyes narrowed and she shoved her hand into Felix's stomach, the wolf whining. Another spasm and a third plop was heard, Marianne pressing her fingers more gently into Felix's side.

"That's it," she murmured. sitting back and picking up one of the dry towels to wipe her arm down. She used the basin to clean herself, Hilda already working on the third pup. Sylvain shuddered, staring at Felix as the wolf blinked, large eyes wide with pain.

"Darling, I need you to let go of my leg, please," Sylvain murmured. He relaxed little by little when Felix let go, sinking down next to him and shifting, pressing his muzzle against Felix's neck.

"Three in total, two boys and a girl. We'll let you two rest and recover."

Sylvain lifted his muzzle, resting it on Felix's back as he stared at the pups. The two women retreated from the room, Hilda returning with food. She eyed Sylvain's back leg, setting the plate down.

"Food, and herbs Marianne said will help you recover, Felix. If you need anything, let us know. We'll be back in the morning to check on you." Hilda smiled at the pair, retreated from the room one final time.

Felix let out another whine, snapping up the herbs and choking them down.

Sylvain stared at the wolf pups, eyes locked onto the russet color pups before looking at the smaller one. Felix nudged the pups closer to his stomach, letting out a grunt.

_They're beautiful._

Felix let out a hum to acknowledge the words.

_Sleep, I'll watch over you._

Felix shifted, pressing closer to Sylvain as he stared at the yellow pup, his stomach turning.

***

Felix shifted in the bed, listening to the whining of three children. With a sigh, he pressed closer to Sylvain, the man kissing the top of his hair.

"Time to get up," Sylvain murmured, eyes half closed.

Sylvain had spent the better part of the night with the three babies, coaxing each back to sleep the moment they woke and fed. Felix let out a hum, wrapping an arm around Sylvain's waist and burying himself closer to the man.

"Felix..." Sylvain sighed, closing his eyes.

"Just, shut up. Five more minutes," Felix muttered, pressing a kiss to Sylvain's collarbone.

Sylvain wrapped an arm around Felix's back, pulling him closer. "Mmm, five minutes, sure. Then you'll ask for five minutes more and then I'll be the one getting up while you go back to sleep."

Felix let out a huff, opening an eye to stare at Sylvain. "So, you figured it out, huh?"

"Felix... I knew the first time you tried this."

Felix let out a sigh, rolling out of bed and standing up. He stretched, hearing his spine pop before he moved to the crib, picking up the first of the crying babies. Sylvain watched Felix for a moment longer before he got up, moving to help.

"I can't believe red hair is the genetic winner in this," Felix muttered, brushing his own hair out of his face.

"I guess the Fraldarius genes are just super recessive?" Sylvain asked, looking at the kids.

Felix snorted, rocking the baby and letting out a sigh. They got all three of them back to sleep after feeding, Sylvain gesturing towards the door and they snuck out.

"What will we do?" he asked, glancing down the hallway to ensure that they were alone.

Felix opened his mouth, closing it and crossing his arms over his chest. He was still healing, still in pain but he pushed past it.

"It's... obvious that the girl is the boar's..." Felix swallowed back, looking up at Sylvain. "I..."

Sylvain reached out, touching Felix's shoulder. "There's a chance she won't have a crest."

"A twenty percent chance that she won't. That's..." Felix took in a breath, holding it before he let out a sigh. "I don't like those odds."

"We can do a trial by... forest." Sylvain offered, gritting his teeth.

Felix stared at him, eyes wide. "But-"

"Or, we can keep her and raise her as one of ours and, if a crest ever does emerge, we can deal with it then." Sylvain murmured.

Felix looked towards the room, tears filling his eyes. He gave an angry grunt, rubbing his arm over his eyes. "I'll take her."

Sylvain watched Felix, moving to take his free hand. "What will you do?"

"I... am going to take her into the forest. We'll need to name the other two, as well."

Sylvain hummed, watching him. "Got any suggestions?"

"... Glenn."

Sylvain nodded, glancing at the closed door. "What about Glenn and Xavier?" he suggested.

"I like those names. Now, I guess... I'll be back." Felix stepped into the room, Sylvain following close by. He leaned against the wall by the door, frowning.

Felix picked up the smallest of the three children, glancing at the two boys before plucking a blanket from the cradle as well. He wrapped it around the girl, adjusting his grip and stepping towards the door. Sylvain reached out, touching Felix's shoulder.

"If you need anything..." he murmured.

Felix nodded, pausing long enough to kiss Sylvain.

***

Felix stepped out the door, walking down the hall. He was near the exit when he heard Hilda call for him, pausing and glancing over his shoulder.

"Ah, are you busy?" Hilda asked, stepping just outside of Felix's reach.

Felix shifted, nodding at her. "I was about to head into the forest to... handle some business. What do you need, Hilda?"

Hilda raised an eyebrow, but shook her head. "I was just going to let you know that Claude plans on swinging this way with some updated news about the war."

Felix nodded, tightening his arms around the blanket wrapped child. "How soon will he be here?"

"With how the round table meetings have been, probably another couple months. Maybe sooner. I'll let Sylvain know as well. Will you be back for dinner?" Hilda asked.

"I should be."

He turned and walked out the door, taking in the scents of the air. They were in the mountains, a forest nearby offering what Felix wanted. He walked or nearly an hour before he reached it, looking down at the baby in his arms.

He had been told the stories of when parents would take their children into the forest within their first week, leaving them out all day and night before collecting the child that lived. Most times, it had been found that the living child bore a crest.

He, even from a young age, had bristled at the thought of killing innocent children. Now, as he looked down at the child, he stopped, closing his eyes.

"Am I any better than my parents or any of their ancestors if I leave you out here to die?" Felix whispered, closing his eyes. "Do you deserve to die because of your father?"

Felix hesitated, glancing over his shoulder. He was far enough away from the home that he felt safe to lean against a tree, sitting down on the grass. He crossed his legs, setting the baby on his lap.

Even at a handful of weeks old, Felix couldn't deny the resemblance to the baby in his lap and the boar. He reached a hand up, touching her hair and stroking it.

"I never wanted kids," he admitted, "I wanted nothing more than to be better than my brother. Our kingdom is in shambles, the boar has lost his mind. I am hiding in the Alliance territory, talking to a baby."

Felix pressed his free hand to his face, taking in a breath before letting out a sigh.

"A trial by forest is when... a parent will take multiple babies into the forest. Noble houses only need one heir, with a spare, maybe two. They can't have three eldest children all clambering for the same spot. They would go broke. So, the trial by forest came about. the babes would be put out in the forest, all of them in different spaces by different family members. They waited with each other and, come morning, they would collect the living child.

“That child would become the heir to the house. Sometimes, if they found more than one living child, they would... kill them or accept that two had lived. The Faerghus packs are brutal. Being the child of the king Alpha, you would have participated in the trial, if there had been more than one born. Or, maybe you would have been the only one and your parents weren't truly meant to be together."

Felix swallowed, letting his voice drift away. He imagined what it would have been like to just... submit to the boar, agree to the bonding. He wouldn't be sitting in the dirt, in unknown territory. He would be in Firdhad, submissive or perhaps helping direct a war, if the boar would allow it.

He reached a trembling hand up, recalling the collar that his father had placed there. It was rough, digging into his skin and he closed his eyes.

"It's not fair to place a trial on a child such as yourself. You will go through many hardships. If the war doesn't kill your father or myself, you will grow in a land much different than our own. Edelgard says she wishes to reunite Fodlan. The boar just wants to forge a bloody path to the emperor's keep and kill her. Claude... I don't know what he wants."

Felix closed his eyes, tilting his head back against the tree and shifting his grip on the baby. When she started to cry, he bounced her, his stomach turning.

"Dimya," he murmured, reaching his head down and touching her cheek. "May you live in a better world than your parents did."

***

"Fe?"

Felix looked up as he crept back into his shared room with Sylvain. It was dark now, Felix's hunger having dulled on his return to their current home.

"Go back to sleep, Sylvain."

Felix kept his voice quiet as he traipsed to the cradle. He looked down at the two boys, letting out a sigh and placing the blanket covered baby down as well. He turned, nearly jumping when Sylvain appeared right behind him.

"Fe..."

"I couldn't... I couldn't do it," Felix whispered, pressing his face into Sylvain's chest.

Sylvain lifted his hands, pulling him close. "I... I forced myself to stay in here all day, to not go after you and tell you how stupid of an idea it was."

Felix sighed. "She's an innocent kid, Sylvain. We're at war. How much more blood could we have let stain our hands?"

Sylvain nodded, pulling away to kiss Felix. "We'll figure it out, one day at a time."

"Yes, one day at a time."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs*
> 
> This does veer into Sylvain/Claude/Felix territory.

"Hey, Felix, Hilda says Claude's here."

Sylvain nudged Felix awake, the man's eyes snapping open as he let out a low growl in his throat, trying to bury his head back under the sheets.

"Come on, Fe. He has news for us. We should be there to hear it," Sylvain murmured, keeping his voice low. He let out a sigh as Felix protested, moving to yank the blanket away from him. "So help me, goddess, I will pinch one of the kids if you don't get out of this bed and then leave you to deal with it."

Sylvain yelped as Felix punched him, the man rolling out of bed. "You wake them up, I will strangle you."

Sylvain took several steps back, holding his hands up in defence. The pair had been dealing with the fussy babies all night, barely managing to get them to sleep less than an hour ago.

Felix was already out of bed, shoving his boots on with a glare at Sylvain. Sylvain motioned towards the door and they snuck out, heading towards the small tea room Hilda had told Sylvain they would be in.

Sylvain held the door open for Felix, who promptly went for one of the chairs and sat, his elbow on the arm of the chair and his cheek pressed against his fist. He gave a small nod to Hilda and Claude, closing his eyes once more.

"Good evening," Claude said with a wave, "how are you two doing?"

"Fine, just fine." Sylvain muffled a yawn, shaking his head. "What's this all about?"

Claude furrowed his eyebrows, glancing from Felix to Sylvain. "You two look like you can drop at any moment, we could have spoken about this tomorrow morning."

"Ah."

Felix turned to pin a glare on Sylvain. "If you woke me up-" he growled.

Claude held up his hands, shaking his head. "This is actually really important. I just... it looks like the kid is keeping you two up?"

"They caught some type of summer cold. Hopefully they're at the tail end of it now," Sylvain explained.

"Oh, it was twins? Congratulations!" Claude said.

"There's three of them."

Claude stared at Felix, glancing towards Sylvain. His eyebrows seemed to creep higher up his forehead, Hilda clapping him on the back.

"Life sure has been fun, running after three babies for the last six months."

"Multiples in a litter is actually really common. The uh, Faerghus pack usually kills... extras, by a trial a few weeks after the litter is born. That's why there isn't a gaggle of handsomely devilish Guatier brothers." Sylvain ran a hand through his hair, his smile falling flat.

Felix grunted, shaking his head. "The world couldn't handle it if you had brothers more conceited than you, Guatier. What's the important matter that could have but also couldn't have waited until tomorrow morning? I would like to get back to bed."

Claude nodded, his face growing serious. "There's been a sentence passed on Dimitri, by Cornelia of Faerghus."

Felix opened his eyes, staring at Claude. "What was the boar doing?"

Hilda cleared her throat, glancing between Sylvain and Claude. "He was arrested for treason, killing his uncle in cold blood about eight months ago. During the trial, he broke out of his chains and went on a rampage of the room. Cornelia had him beheaded and gave his body to the crows."

Felix closed his eyes again, letting out a grunt. "If the boar was truly dead, we would know." He slumped in the chair, deciding the headache wasn’t worth it. “And why wasn’t I told he was on trial?”

“I meant to tell you, but we were busy with other stuff.” Sylvain pushed his hands in his pockets, glancing away.

Claude fixed Felix with a stare. "You aren't in-"

"It's a pack thing," Sylvain said, taking a step forward and shaking his head. "Our entire generation of nobility is pack bonded to Dimitri, from when we were kids. We would know if... we would just know."

"That would explain why the Faerghus nobles aren't panicking as much. Just enough to make it seem more… natural from the outside, I guess." Claude glanced between the two of them.

"Cornelia's an outsider. Of course she wouldn't understand pack law. If she thought she could fool the older nobility, she's in for a terrible mistake." Sylvain frowned, shaking his head. "But who would-"

"You can look to the Duke for being a fool. He would have led a rebellion to save the king's scepter if he thought it would make the people feel more at peace. He'll be protecting the boar, or at least get him out of the kingdom. If he were smart, he'd get lost in the woods and never return." Felix forced himself to sit up straight, pinning Claude with a glare. "But, you mark my words, if you want to start a fight with the Empire, you will have to contend with what is left of the Faerghus nobility. Rodrigue will be amongst them, if not leading them."

"Felix-"

"Can we count anyone from Faerghus as an ally, if a fight came down to it?" Claude asked.

Felix looked up at him, meeting his gaze. "No and you would be better off... avoiding them, if at all possible. Any sort of alliance with Faerghus will be marred by mine and Sylvain's presence."

Claude nodded. "Right, any further conversations can be held til morning. I would like to get some sleep while the sun's still down and you two look like... well, shit."

"Thank you very much for that outstanding observation, Riegan. I am going back to bed." Felix got up from his chair, turning and leaving the room. Sylvain hesitated for a moment, turning to look at Claude.

"How's fatherhood treating you, Sylvain?" Claude asked.

Sylvain smiled at him. "Really good! I'm happy to have the pups in my life."

"They're really adorable, I can't wait for you to meet them, Claude." Hilda smiled at him, placing a hand on his wrist. "That is, if Felix doesn't try and bite your hand off before he lets you anywhere near them."

"So, Felix is a little overprotective. I would be too, if I were him," Sylvain muttered.

Claude gave him a questioning look. "Aren't they yours as well?"

"They are! Felix just... first time mothers are a little..." Sylvain struggled for the word, scratching the side of his head.

"Prone to bite," Hilda offered.

"Yes. It doesn't help that, you know, they're born with all their teeth and a craving for meat." Sylvain showed Claude the bite wound in his hand. "Just stay away from their mouths and you'll be fine."

"Are you raising kids or wolves?" Claude asked, raising his eyebrows once again.

"Yes."

***

"Can we trust Claude?"

Felix sat on the edge of bed, watching as Sylvain adjusted his grip on Glenn, rocking the baby back to sleep. It was nearing morning and Felix was tired, though he had been unable to sleep.

"With what, exactly?"

Felix shifted, looking up at the dark circles under Sylvain's eyes. He got up, walking over and taking Glenn from him. "Dimya."

Sylvain twitched, glancing at him.

"Listen, if... if the boar is dead, they will come after Dimya. We have to... break the bond."

Sylvain stared at Felix, frowning. "And you're suggesting... Claude?"

Felix nodded. "I spoke to Hilda about it. Claude, for the time being, is acting ruler of the Alliance. They may be a different animal from us, but it should be the same process. "

"By... offering her to Claude?" Sylvain mumbled.

"By asking Claude to be her damn fucking godfather, asshole. Binding him into our pack."

Sylvain frowned, shifting and looking at the two sleeping children. "Godfather... accepting him into our pack. Would you be okay with that?"

Felix nodded, closing his eyes. "It would be for our children. But, it would... break the bond. Another alpha would override whatever was there. She'd consider Claude family, but... there could be worse things."

"She could deal with the boar's bullshit."

Felix nodded, holding Glenn close to his chest. "I want my children to stay out of this conflict. Goneril may border Almyra, but they have been strangely... quiet. If there is even the slightest chance that Claude could mask Dimya's presence..."

Sylvain nodded, moving to knee in front of Felix when he saw down. He rested his hands on Felix's knees, meeting his gaze. "I'll do whatever you decide, Felix."

Felix nodded, leaning down and resting his head on top of Sylvain's. "Do you believe he'd accept?"

Sylvain shrugged. "Can't say for sure until we ask him. Why don't you try and get some sleep? He was right in saying that you look like shit."

Felix laughed, adjusting his hold on Glenn and ruffling Sylvain's hair. "So do you. You need to get your own sleep, too."

Sylvain nodded, leaning into the touch. "We'll get through it, no matter what."

"The boar isn't dead."

"That would be too easy, huh?" Sylvain sighed. "Cornelia is in for a rude awakening if she thinks he is."

Felix shifted, holding Glenn out to Sylvain. "He's asleep now, if you would like to lay him down. Let's get some sleep, shall we?"

Sylvain nodded, taking the child and placing him with his siblings. He followed Felix to bed, his hand lingering on the other's hip.

***

Felix grumbled as he rolled over in bed, nose wrinkling when he reached out and found he was alone. With a groan, he opened an eye, looking around the room and sighed. He shoved himself up and out of the bed, getting dressed and heading out of the room.

He sniffed the air, nose flaring as he turned, heading towards the same tearoom they had met in the night prior.

With a grunt, he stopped outside the door, hand on the table as he cocked his head.

"-ow, she bit me!"

"Ah, yes, Dimya likes to bite. Did I tell you to keep your hands away from her mouth? I believe I did."

Claude grunted. "Why do your hellians have teeth at six months old?"

"Like all wolves, we're born with our teeth. We start to lose them and grow our new ones around the same time a regular child will lose their baby teeth."

Felix pushed the door open, sweeping across the room and plucking Dimya out of Claude's arms.

"She doesn't bite if you don't stick fingers near her mouth."

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Felix leveled a stare at Claude, turning to look Dimya over. "It's afternoon."

"Yes, well, you slept through them starting a bloody screaming match, so I figured I would let you sleep. Claude has been helping with baby sitting duty. Hilda has escaped to get some much needed alone time." Sylvain shifted, Felix glancing to where he was holding Xavier and Glenn.

Claude nodded, shifting in his seat and shoving his leftover lunch to the side. "I hate to bother you two about this, but you're certain that Dimitri couldn't be dead?"

"Yeah, we would have... sensed it otherwise. A death of an alpha, even an estranged alpha, would affect everyone in the pack. There would be a grieving process, then you would see a lot of in-fighting because Dimitri did not leave behind any heirs." Sylvain sat back, moving to set Xavier and Glenn both on the floor.

"Does the alliance have a similar system?" Felix asked, meeting Claude's gaze.

He opened his mouth, shutting it with a frown. "That's not..."

"We have given more than our fair share of wolf pack politics to outsiders. I can assure you, we are to be trusted with whatever secrets the Alliance wish to have squirreled away. The Adrestians have their hawks, Faerghus has their wolves. What does the Alliance hold?" Felix asked, sitting next to Sylvain and staring at Claude.

"Leopards."

Sylvain and Felix exchanged a glance.

Claude cleared his throat, adjusting himself. "We don't have the same... loyalties to our leader as you do. Leopards tend to be solitary creatures. Each house is for themselves. You might get those willing to work together, like myself and Hilda, but..." Claude shrugged.

"There's always room for infighting," Felix guessed, "and you have been having issues with Gloucester."

Claude nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Are you two still willing to fight for the Alliance?"

Sylvain and Felix shared a glance, Felix looking down at the child in his arms.

"I think, when we joined the Golden Deer during our time in school, we made our choice. Even if we wanted to go back, we couldn't." Sylvain shifted, Felix reaching out and touching his wrist.

"There are issues with you accepting us into the Alliance, if you'll have us. Either as fighters or friends."

Claude frowned, glancing between the two of them. "Issues?" he asked.

"Can we trust you?" Sylvain asked, tensing as Claude's frown deepened.

He tilted his head, meeting Sylvain's gaze. "It's a war. Can you trust anyone?"

Felix narrowed his eyes, letting out a low growl. "We are here, for better or for worse. If we cannot trust you, we have nowhere else to go. Short of reverting to wolves and never coming back to the human world."

Claude let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "Why do I feel like this is going to be a lot more trouble than it's worth?"

"Are you calling _us_ trouble?" Sylvain asked, pressing a hand to his chest before he moved to snag Xavier from chewing on the table leg. He pushed him off in another direction, shaking his head.

"Yes, actually."

"If it comes down to a war, you'll need all the fighters you can get. Sylvain may be a lazy pain in the ass, but we have our relics and our abilities, to put to use as you so wish. I understand it will be a war, but I... am hoping for a safe place for our children to hide while we fight." Felix cleared his throat, meeting Claude's gaze.

"You won't really get 'safe' during a war."

"I am aware. But, the Alliance is a better place than taking them to the middle of a war, right?" Felix grumbled, staring down at the children. He shifted, setting Dimya on the floor before he looked back up at Claude.

"What are you two so afraid of?" Claude asked, sitting back in his chair. "It's common for wolves to mate and have children, but to have done so and then run away..."

"Dimya is the boar's daughter." Felix looked down at the child at his feet, meeting her gaze.

"But the other two-"

"Are mine." Sylvain crossed his arms over his chest, feeling himself bristle.

"Obviously, I didn't think Felix had red hair."

Felix growled low, narrowing his eyes. "Be warned, I will do anything to protect my children, Riegan. If the boar were to die, the Faerghus pack bonds would fall to Dimya. That is the other reason we can guarantee that he is not dead."

"If he were..."

"They would be hunting down the next alpha."

Claude's eyes widened, glancing at the child. "But-"

"I have no intentions of returning to Faerghus, nor will I bring Dimya with us. There is... a way to purge the pack bond from going to her if the boar were dead... but..." Felix hesitated, reaching down and drawing her back to his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"But?" Claude asked.

"It requires blood."

Claude glanced at Sylvain, hesitating. "What kind of blood?" he asked.

"That of an outside pack leader's."

"And you can't use Sylvain's because....?"

Felix let out a sigh. "There was an... impartial bond between myself and the boar. When Sylvain... bonded with me, it overwrote that. But, that bond imprinted over on Dimya, as she was conceived prior to the bond taking place. So, while Sylvain would be the alpha of her pack..."

"Dimitri's pack alliances would fall to... Dimya?" Claude asked, scratching the side of his head. "If Dimitri were to die."

Sylvain nodded, leaning back in his chair. "And Faerghus is... short of true alphas, so we can't even pass it off to someone else. So, we need to break the bond."

"And how, exactly, do you do that?"

Sylvain and Felix exchanged a glance. "Binding our pack with that of another leader."

Claude let out a sigh. "And you have no alphas in your... homeland that would be willing to do it."

"They would likely take Dimya and wait to see if a crest manifested. If it did, they would use her for their own means. I will not let anyone take my children." Felix bristled, narrowing his eyes. "We shouldn't even be telling you this."

"Then why tell me?"

Felix and Sylvain exchanged a glance. "You're a leader, aren't you?"

Claude opened his mouth, closing it and letting out a sigh. "Are you suggesting..."

"Well, we aren't suggesting anything, only fielding the possibilities."

"Hilda told us."

Sylvain looked away from Claude when Felix spoke, placing his hands behind his head. "I mean, I wasn't going to say it like that..."

"How would you like to be a godfather, Claude?" Felix asked.

"Uhm..."

"To be fair, it would be for all three kids, not just Dimya." Sylvain shifted, glancing away.

"I understand it's a lot to just... spring on someone, but we talked about it last night. They would consider you family. There would be some raising that you help with, but not a lot." Felix muttered, looking away from Claude.

Claude let out a sigh, rubbing his temples. "Do I get a chance to think about this?"

"Of course. In the end, we can't force you to make a choice." Felix gestured towards the kids, looking up at Claude. "It's a lot to take in."

"So, if I agree, I would... be pseudo family?" he asked.

"Yes. You would be an uncle of sorts to them. Do a bit of raising and teaching in your own right."

"And all it would take is some blood?" Claude asked.

"Yes. Sylvain accepts you into the pack and-"

"Bam, defacto uncle or godfather, or... whatever you want to call it."

"And it works because... I'm my own leader?" Claude asked.

Felix glanced at Sylvain, who nodded. "It helps that you aren't a wolf. It gives them more protection. Their scent will be layered with Leopard and Wolf. And what wolf, in their right mind, would willingly build a pack with a leopard?"

"And if I said no?" Claude asked.

Felix grimaced. "We would do our best to break the bond ourselves. And our other... options have already failed. This is our... last hope, really."

"I won't be here for long." Claude pointed out.

Felix let out a snort. "If we die, it doesn't matter anyway, does it?"

"And if I leave Fodlan?"

The pair glanced at each other, Sylvain shifting and closing his eyes. "It would still work. Accepting someone else into our pack would break the previous bond completely."

"And how do you accept someone into your pack?" Claude asked.

"Sex and biting."

Claude paled at the mention, glancing at the pair of them. "With..."

"Both of us." Felix lifted his head, staring Claude down. "We wouldn't expect you to pull pack duties. This is our hurdle to get through. We just... I just want the safety of my children. If... accepting you into our pack is the price, I will pay it."

"Wow, coming from you, that's like a love confession."

"I am not beyond putting you down once you have fulfilled your uses, Riegan."

"Felix..." Sylvain reached out, touching his shoulder. Sylvain tilted his head, meeting Claude's gaze.

"You would still have your own life, your own goals. We would merely be extended family, that is all. What you do in your free time is yours." Felix crossed his arms over his chest, eyes flashing.

"Wow, hearing you be so honest with your feelings is kind of scary, Felix." Claude adjusted in his seat, folding his hands on the table in front of him. He contemplated for a single moment, nodding. "You accept that I may leave Fodlan for a time?"

"Yes."

"And you accept that, until the war is over, you will have to fight for the Alliance?"

Felix and Sylvain exchanged a glance. "We were planning on doing that even if you didn't accept our... proposition. Hilda has offered us a safe haven. We plan on repaying her kindness."

Claude nodded. "There are still things I won't be able to tell you. A guy's gotta keep his se-"

"Please tell me that you'll consider this a secret worth keeping to your grave." Felix looked away as he said this, feeling himself flush. "I am not fond of the idea of having... this aired out like dirty laundry."

Claude held up his hands, eyes alight. "I will keep this to my grave, you have my promise. I'll do it."

"Really?" Sylvain asked, blinking at Claude.

He let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "Call it... I don't know what, but... I'll do it."

Felix nodded, getting up to chase Xavier away from the table once more. "Fucking brats," he muttered, plucking the child up. He dropped him in Claude's lap on the way past, sitting back down. "How long will you be in Goneril territory?"

Claude looked down at the baby, waving his fingers in front of his face and pulling away before he got bit. "A week at the most. I can extend that to two weeks if needed."

"We can get this over with pretty quickly. Actually, the sooner the better." Felix stood up, clearing his throat. "You two can work out details, I'm going to track down breakfast."

"Felix, you can-"

Sylvain let out a sigh as Felix left the room, ensuring the door was closed behind him.

"By tracking down breakfast..."

"He is going out hunting because he shared too many feelings in one sitting," Sylvain translated, "I am sorry for dragging you into our... pack problems."

Claude shook his head, letting out a sigh as he watched the two kids at Sylvain's feet cuddle to sleep. "They're kind of cute."

Sylvain smiled, his eyes going soft. "Yes, yes they are. Up until they-"

Claude let out a hiss as Xavier sank his teeth into his hand, looking down at the kid. "Fucking teeth, I can't believe they're born with teeth."

"Why do you think Felix is so pissy?" Sylvain muttered.

"So, what do you feed them?" Claude asked, prying his hand away from Xavier.

Sylvain laughed. "Milk and meat. They'll be able to eat other things in a few months, but for now, it's milk and meat."

"Lovely. So, when exactly, do you plan on implementing... this?" Claude asked with a vague gesture.

Sylvain sat back in his chair, watching Claude. "The sooner, the better. You said you'd be here for about a week? We can do it tomorrow night."

Claude raised his eyebrows. "Is there anything important that I need to know?"

Sylvain hesitated, glancing towards the door. "Felix will more than likely be drunk. The way it'll work is, you claim him and then either I claim you or you claim me and then we mark you in turn, to show that it's an accepted claim."

"Okay..."

"And Felix is a cuddler and gets cold easily. Don't let the prickly front get to you. He can be a really caring person when he wants to be. He's super clingy, just a forewarning if you like to breathe." Sylvain shifted, glancing away from Claude. "And thank you."

"For what, exactly?" Claude asked.

Sylvain gestured around to the kids. "Helping us, letting us hide in Alliance territory. You have a lot more shit that you should be dealing with, but you're helping us instead. I appreciate that."

Claude nodded. "We became good friends over board games. To be honest, I'm relieved that you're here. I won't have to meet you on the battlefield, if it comes to that. I'd rather know that you're safe."

"If anything happens, during a battle or something, to me... Felix is going to freak out. Please, if you can, stop him from doing something stupid."

Claude nodded, closing his eyes. "Very well, that I can agree with. I'll see you tomorrow night. What are you going to do with the kids?"

Sylvain opened his mouth, pausing and shaking his head. "I'll put them up in the nursery and see if Hilda would be able to listen to them for the night. She is really an amazing person."

Claude nodded, a smile on his face. "She is. And tomorrow night, then. I'm looking forward to it."

Sylvain wagged his eyebrows, Claude rolling his eyes. They settled down to chat, Sylvain happily telling Claude all about the children.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I finished the epilogue to this today. I think I started writing this story like. On March 25th to kinda. Give myself a break from the mess that is another ongoing project. So, it took from March 25th(or there abouts. Don't have an *actual* start date) to April 9th.
> 
> There's a good like, 20K or so that still needs to be edited and read through. So. I'll get around to that. Eventually. Probably a chapter a day until it's done. Probably looking at another... 12 chapters and an epilogue? Maybe?
> 
> I don't know, I write in chunks, not chapters. Still so not into writing actual smut.
> 
> Also, *technically* the end of like, part one.

Felix sat on the edge of the bed, considering his glass of alcohol. It was the third one that evening, his nerves a mess as he glanced up, downing it in one go and placing it on the side table. With a grunt, he pulled himself up on the bed, his head already fuzzy.

He turned, catching sight of Sylvain straddling Claude on the chair, his interest shifting back to himself. He stretched out, feeling the sheets underneath him and he flipped over onto his stomach, pulling a pillow to his chest and resting his chin on the edge of it, tilting to watch Sylvain.

It always entertained Felix to watch him, even when his actions were cringy to watch at worst and eye rolling at best. He let out a small hum as Sylvain leaned down, kissing Claude lightly, drawing a hand down the other man's chest. Claude let out the smallest of twitch in response, his eyes traveling from Sylvain's face to Felix behind him.

Felix tilted his head, raising an eyebrow before he shut his eyes, arms wrapped around the pillow. He debated just going to bed, leaving the other two to deal with the consequences. The plan was set to the side when Claude murmured something into Sylvain's ear, both of them pausing their activity to join Felix in bed.

"You can't go to sleep yet, Fe."

Felix shot Sylvain a glare, feeling a second hand grace his shoulder. The touch was warmer than Sylvain's, heavier in a way, too.

"If you go to sleep, you'll miss all the fun."

Felix shifted, turning to meet Claude in an unexpected kiss. The trio adjusted themselves to better fit the situation, Felix relishing in the warmth they provided.

***

Felix nested in between the two warm bodies, his arms wrapped around Sylvain's waist, head buried in the man's chest. Behind him, he could feel the other man move, a rather heavy arm being draped over his side.

They lay in the post orgasm haze and clean up, Felix wriggling to adjust himself. He felt Claude nip at the back of his neck, the man letting out a hum as Felix grumbled. He was half asleep, Sylvain's hand moving to rest on his back. His collarbone throbbed with the second mark, just below Sylvain's own claim.

"Should I... head out?"

Claude's voice was soft, Sylvain shifting so his chin was resting on Felix's head.

"No, you should stay the night. Besides, I can only imagine what Hilda would think, if she saw you slinking back to your room so quickly."

Claude let out a snort, mindful as he glanced down at Felix. "So, does this stay our little secret?"

Sylvain gave a small nod. "At least... until we're sure this can be all over. Until the war is at its end..."

"You would do anything to protect your family, wouldn't you?"

Sylvain shifted as best as he could, feeling Claude's hand make lazy circles against his skin. "And you wouldn't?"

"I would, but it's not something I ever thought much on. Tomorrow, when we have some free time, I want to show you two something." Claude admitted.

Sylvain let out a hum. "Is this one of your secrets that you'll willingly share with us?"

Claude sighed, though he turned it into a laugh. "It's not fair for me to keep secrets from you, now is it?"

Felix wanted to whine when Sylvain's hand left his back, resting against Claude's shoulder. Even with him still close, he felt almost insecure, like the peace would shatter at any moment.

"We're not going to ask you to lay your soul bare to us just because of this."

Claude let out a sigh. "I guess you did consider this a marriage of convenience, didn't you?"

Sylvain snorted, his breath ruffling Felix's hair. "No. It has its perks, but... I always loved you, Claude."

"Should I be worried about someone getting jealous?" Claude asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Sylvain shook his head. "As surprising as it may seem, Felix and I do communicate and share our burdens with each other. If we weren't both on board, you wouldn't be here."

"Understandable."

"If anything happens..."

Claude let out a huff. "Nothing will happen. We'll get through this, one day at a time. I know it's some time off, but... will you accompany me to the Millenium festival?"

"Okay, we're in the middle of a war. What makes you think-"

"Just call it a hunch." Claude broke his sentence off with a yawn, shifting and adjusting himself around Felix. "But, will you?"

"Yes, I will."

Claude nodded. "Goodnight, Sylvain."

"Night, Claude."

***

Felix was slow to wake the next morning. One of his warm spots were gone, leaving a only half familiar scent that he clung to. In the hallway, he could make out words, Hilda's voice just above a murmur followed by Sylvain's laughter.

Felix grumbled, attempting to further latch onto the warmth in front of him by moving his arms, forehead pressed to the warm skin.

He stiffened when he felt a hand glide down his back, opening his eyes to see the tanned skin of Claude against him.

"Good morning."

Felix let out a grunt, shifting himself to pull away. "Morning." With the given space, Felix sat up, brushing hair out of his face and stretching. Claude watched him, rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Claude asked.

Felix hesitated, glancing at him then towards the first room. "Fine. Yourself?"

"Good."

Felix glanced at Claude one more time, eyeing the marks on his collarbone. "Why would you do this for us?"

Claude glanced at him, frowning. "Why would I… help you out?"

"Yes, help us. You didn't have to do any of this, but you... did anyway. Why?" Felix crossed his arms over his chest, pulling one of the blankets over his lap in the process. "What do you gain from this?"

Claude shifted, turning his gaze back to the ceiling. "I gain two allies."

"Of which you already had, just by our presence here. We could have never returned to Faerghus."

Claude let out a sigh. "Would you take that I was just truly interested in helping you and Sylvain out? You were the two that asked me to... join you. You get your protection and your tracks are covered. How does that work, anyway?"

Felix lifted a hand, touching the bite mark from Sylvain. Under it, he could still feel the mark Dimitri had left, scarred and ugly. "The boar tried to lay a claim, of which I refused. Sylvain... laid a claim, but the... boar's claim was still there. Impartial and weakened. Seeking a... second claim wiped it away entirely."

"And I take it that... omegas usually don't have more than one claim on them."

Felix shook his head, dropping his hands into his lap. "Unless a bonded dies. If their bonded does die, and they do survive the grief they encounter, they are free to have another mate."

"Do most bonded die if their mate dies as well?"

Felix let out a sigh. "For the most part. Nobles... tend not to marry for love. When they do, the grief of their bonded passing can kill them. In most cases, it does kill them. If the mate has nothing to live for. When it comes to the pair having children, the living mate will more than likely well... live, for the sake of their children. They find something to throw themselves into. Children, raising them... promising a dead king that you'll protect their son."

Claude frowned at him.

"So, what is it that you gain from this?" Felix asked, needing to shift the subject away from himself.

"Knowledge. There is little known about the Faerghus wolf packs."

"Ah, so we're just a side project for you to study?"

Claude let out a sigh. "No, no you're not. I really do care for Sylvain. That's why I agreed to it."

Felix nodded, his arms once more crossed over his chest. "That's all I needed to hear. So, what did you want to show Sylvain and myself?"

Claude blinked at him, turning to lay on his side. "You heard that?"

"I was still awake, if that's what you mean, yes."

"If I tell you now, I can't show you both later today."

Felix let out a snort. "Very well." He got out of bed, finding a change of clothes. "Let's go find Sylvain, then."

Claude watched Felix, shaking his head as the man dressed, already heading towards the door. He got up several minutes later, finding his own discarded clothing and followed.

***

Felix watched Claude with interest as they took a walk through the forest. Sylvain had a hold of Glenn, Claude carrying a sleeping Dimya while Felix carried Xavier. The baby squirmed and Felix adjusted his grip, glancing at the sky.

"Did you really have to make this into a trek into the woods?" Sylvain asked, glancing at the trees.

"Oh, I didn't want Hilda overhearing, is all." Claude stopped, Felix recognizing the clearing with a small grimace.

Sylvain raised an eyebrow. "Not very trusting of the other members of the Alliance, are you?"

Claude gave them both a shrug. "There are some things that I can't explain to them, not yet. You know how the Alliance is associated with deer?"

"And yet you're all leopards." Felix watched as Claude took his cape thing off, setting Dimya down on it before he turned to the two adults.

"Just like your animal is a lion and yet you're all wolves." Claude crossed his arms over his chest, Sylvain and Felix placing Glenn and Xavier next to Dimya. They had tried sneaking out without the children, but Hilda had stopped them, raising a hand and demanding that they were taken, no matter if the walk was a short one.

Sylvain had agreed and so there they were, taking the kids with them.

"And you know how I sort of... showed up out of the blue, right before we went to the Academy?"

Felix and Sylvain exchanged a glance before they looked at Claude. "It was mentioned once or twice, mostly by Lorenz," Sylvain offered, "he was pretty upset by it. He had pretty low opinions of you."

Claude nodded. "Well, my mother fell in love and went to join her husband. I was raised in Almyra."

Sylvain and Felix exchanged a glance, Felix turning to look at him. "Okay..."

"And, because of that..." He hesitated, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, I'm not exactly a normal leopard shifter?"

Felix just raised an eyebrow. "what, are you some sort of mutated shifter? Can only shift half way? I would say secretly have a tail, but..."

Claude let out a half laugh, shaking his head. "I would be considered a panther, actually." He looked from Sylvain to Felix, shifting to show them what he meant.

Sylvain raised an eyebrow, a smirk crossing his features. "It's a giant black cat, Felix."

"Is that why we've had such horrid luck? We've had a black cat crossing our paths this entire time?" Felix shook his head, Claude shifting back and glancing between them both.

"Look, I don't know what'll happen when everything's over, but I don't plan on staying in the Alliance or Fodlan." Claude sat on the ground, Felix and Sylvain following him.

"That's fine." Felix took the news with grace, glancing from Claude to the kids. He shifted closer to them, tucking the corner of Claude's cloak around them. "Once this is over, we'll have our own peace, I am sure."

Claude nodded, glancing from Felix to Sylvain. The red haired man leaned back, his hands clasped behind his head. "We'll just have to come visit you from time to time." He winked at Claude, Felix moving to shove him off balance.

"0f course, you two are always welcome in my home. I would be happy to have you." Claude smiled at them. "You're really okay with this?"

Sylvain shifted, glancing from Claude to Fleix. "We entered a relationship based on convenience. It would be wrong of us to assume that you would stay after everything has settled down here. There may be feelings, but you also have to live your own life."

Claude nodded, closing his eyes.

"It's hard, being in a place that hates your birth land, isn't it?" Felix asked, meeting Claude's gaze. He tilted his head, considering the man before him. "And you spent that entire time in the academy, keeping your mouth shut so you didn't... offend anyone, for lack of a better term."

"No one can know, at least not until I've returned to Almyra."

"Who are you in Almyra?" Felix asked.

Claude looked at him, confused. "Who am I?"

"You speak of returning to your home. It must be more important than a position as Duke of the alliance."

Claude sat back, taking in Felix's words. He thought about it for a moment, letting out a sigh. "My father, who dearly loves my mother and married her because of that love, is the king of Almyra."

Felix's eyebrows raised up, Sylvain sitting back and letting out a laugh. "You know, for all your talk of keeping secrets, damn. That's..." He ran a hand over his face, collecting himself.

"Got anything else for us?" Felix asked, his face expressionless.

"I want to tear down Fodlan's locket and break the barrier that separates Almyra and Fodlan. We had people from all over at the Academy and we got along, regardless of where we came from. The same could happen on a larger scale, if there was someone who had the patience." Claude admitted, glancing away from both of them.

"Anything else?" Felix pressed.

"Nope, I'm all out of fresh secrets. Come back in a couple months, maybe I'll have more."

Sylvain and Felix shared a glance, Sylvain tilting his head back to look up at the sky. "And that's what you didn't want Hilda to hear."

Claude shook his head, the humor dropping from his gaze. "I want to keep everything on the down low, at least until this mess is sorted. Edelgard is in the midst of dealing with the lords from Faerghus, she hasn't even begun to look at the Alliance. And even then, Gloucester wants to defect and join the Empire, along with one or two other houses."

"And you still took the time to come to Goneril territory." Felix tilted his head, eyeing Claude up and down. "Maybe there is more to you than you let people in on."

"Of course there's more to me, just like there's more to you than you show the world." Claude gave them a shrug. "I wasn't planning on staying in Goneril territory for long, just passing through the Locket to collect something. But, instead..."

"You got a family out of it." Felix wrinkled his nose, closing his eyes. "We are still with you, Claude, if that is what you're wondering."

Claude relaxed at those words, glancing back at the pile of sleeping kids. "I wouldn't want it any other way. If you two are interested, you are welcome to come home with me."

Sylvain grinned, his eyes twinkling. "I'm sure they'll be so thrilled with you bringing home str-"

He was cut off as Felix smacked him, his eyes narrowing. "We are not some stray dog that he's going to take home, Sylvain."

Sylvain lifted his hands up, laughing. "I know, I know. And you still plan on going to the monastery in four years, Claude?"

Claude looked up, nodding. "It may not be worth much, but... I want to see if Teach reappears." Claude continued speaking with Sylvain as Felix laid down on the grass, listening to the wind. He let out a huff, dozing.

It was near dark when he was shaken awake, Sylvain settled in front of him and Felix blinked, sitting up and running his eyes.

"Still tired?" Sylvain asked, holding out a hand to him.

Felix took it after a moment's debate, standing up and finding that he and Sylvain were alone.

"Ah, Claude took the monsters back to the house," Sylvain said, catching his gaze. "We tried to wake you up, but you were out and not getting back up. We decided to just let you rest."

"I appreciate that." Felix brushed off the back of his pants, glancing up at the sky once more. "Tomorrow, we need to start training."

Sylvain nodded, meeting Felix's gaze. "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be updating until my attention span drifts away from... editing tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is. A lot of time skipping in this.
> 
> Lorenz. Well, he's Lorenz.

Felix adjusted his grip on the reins, holding a hand over his eyes as he cursed the rain. They were running late, Sylvain close enough that Felix could still see him through the rain. He pulled up next to Sylvain, raising his voice.

"We'll need to stop soon if the rain keeps up! We won't be able to find our way in all of this."

Sylvain tilted his head, catching the words and nodding. As the pair travelled through the rain, Felix frowned.

"Are we closer to the monastery?" he asked, his free hand drifting to the sword at his waist.

Sylvain squinted, hesitating. "I think so! Never came from it this way, before."

Felix spurred his horse on, the ring of steel ringing out as they crested the hill towards the village that lay at the foot of the monastery. He relaxed as the sounds of battle faded, Sylvain letting out a curse.

They met with the group leaving the ruins just moments later, Claude glancing up and smiling at them. The other Golden Deer looked up, raising their eyebrows.

"You two are late! Thought you'd gotten lost!" Claude waved at them, his movement revealing Byleth at his side.

"We did get lost because Sylvain is an idiot."

Sylvain held up his hands, letting out a sigh. "It's good to see everyone again. The rain about got us turned around, is all."

Leonie looked up, a frown crossing her face. "I'm sure we're all glad that you're here, but why are you here?"

Felix tossed her a glance, narrowing his eyes. "We will fight for the Alliance. And, we were part of the Golden Deer house. Figured we should come and at least meet up for the millenium festival. Unless you would rather not have us here."

Byleth moved away from Claude's side, their eyes shining. "It is wonderful to see you two again. Come, let's return to the monastery and speak there."

Everyone nodded their agreement, Felix sliding off the horse and walking next to Ignatz as they began their short trek back to the monastery.

***

Over the course of the next few days, familiar faces drifted into the monastery. Dorothea and Linhardt had arrived that first morning, apologizing for being late. From then on, Felix kept an eye out for any remaining Blue Lions or Black Eagles that may appear.

During the day, it was easy to keep up appearances. With no additional appearances, he relaxed.

During the day, nothing was different. They held counsels, spoke with the knights, and received information on the war. Faerghus was under Cornelia's control, who had turned to bow to the Empire.

It was during one of the breaks that Lorenz cornered Felix, his gaze calculating.

"Why did you and Sylvain join the Alliance?"

Felix looked up, irritation scrawled across his face. He adjusted his grip on the training weapon in hand, finding the weight to be almost laughable. it didn't carry the weight that a blade cut into flesh did. The regret that lingered there, along with everything else one felt one the battlefield.

"Does it matter?" Felix growled, lowering the weapon for the briefest of moments.

Lorenz placed his hands on his hips, eyes narrowed. "It is not unreasonable to think that you would be willing to spy on us."

Felix let out a sigh. "The boar prince is dead. Who would be left to send information to? Faerghus is under the thumb of that snake, Cornelia."

"And just where have you and Sylvain been, the past five years? Shouldn’t you have been in the kingdom, rallying your lands to fight against Cornelia?"

Felix met Lorenz's gaze, tilting his head to the side. "What is it that you want, Gloucester?"

"I want more than just Claude's blind trust that you're really on our side."

Felix swallowed the urge to beat Lorenz bloody, shifting his grip on the weapon. "You don't trust your leader?"

Lorenz opened his mouth, narrowing his eyes. "It is not that I don't _trust_ Claude, but accepting... others into our ranks seems dangerous."

Felix let out a huff. "You would reject the help from those that freely come to offer it?"

"Everyone has their price, Felix."

Felix recoiled at those words, a sneer forming across his face. "Then you are denser than a brick wall. There is no price that would lead to a betrayal of the Alliance. I have thrown my lot in with you, whether you like it or not. I will not return to family nor homeland until the Alliance has won a victory, I can assure you that."

Lorenz tilted his head, eyes gleaming dangerously. 'I'll be keeping an eye on you then, to ensure that you don't betray us."

Felix just shook his head. He remained still until Lorenz left the room, his shoulders slumping. He returned the training weapon to the rack, his stomach aching from the interaction.

He retreated to the dorms, pausing as he passed by Claude's. With a huff, he pushed on, finding his old dorm and opening the door. The place, left as it had been five years ago, had a layer of dust coating everything.

He had neglected to put away a set of clothing from five years ago. Felix moved to pick it up now, sneezing as dust got in his nose.

"You look lost."

Felix glanced over his shoulder, rolling his eyes as Sylvain appeared. His hair was only slightly longer than it had been, where Felix's was shorter, chopped off in frustration when the kids wouldn't stop touching it and pulling on it.

"I miss home."

The pair of them, after much negotiating with Hilda, had managed to secure a small home, moving out of the Goneril residence and freeing her to return to the main Goneril household. They had made it theirs, filled with little things. Now, with the kids safely under watch of someone they could trust, they were back at the monastery.

Sylvain nodded, stepping into Felix's old room. They had been hunkering down in Sylvain's, the scent more familiar than just Felix's room alone.

"I think Claude has a good chance of stopping the war. Also, Lorenz is lurking around a lot."

Felix stilled his hands, letting out a sigh. "Yes, he approached me at the training grounds. Wanted to know when we plan on betraying Claude and the Alliance."

Sylvain stiffened, his eyes narrowing. "We aren't going to betray-"

"I know that!" Felix hissed, "but they don't know that. So keep your mouth shut."

He sat on the bed, dropping the old uniform and shaking his head. Sylvain joined him, reaching out and resting a hand on his shoulder. "Look, if Lorenz gets too close to you, I think I could take him in a fight."

With a roll of his eyes, Felix shoved at Sylvain lightly. "And play it down to pack dynamics?" he asked, a smirk crossing his features.

"Come on, everyone knows what a pack of wild dogs the Blue Lions could have been. Oh man, remember when Ingrid and Annette almost got into that fight about the food?" Sylvain grinned. "No one knew what to do, but Mercedes stepped right up and broke the both of them out of it. Talk about terrible pack behavior."

"The professor had to break up more than a few fights between the Blue Lions. It's a wonder that Byleth didn't go crazy trying to keep up with the Golden Deer and coming across the Blue Lions during our... hormonal years."

Sylvain shifted, leaning against Felix. "Ah, but I think the overwhelming threat of Dimitri made everyone play fairly nice. I'd hate to see what sort of shit show it would have been like without him."

Felix grunted, his hands going still. "It's just... strange to be back here. Without them."

"I know. It feels like half the buildings are empty when there used to be students everywhere. It's a war, one that will determine the whole future of Fodlan, to boot."

Leaning forward, Felix took Sylvain's hand, entwining their fingers. "We will see it through to the end."

Sylvain nodded in agreement, the pair falling silent. They didn't move until dinner was called, Felix being the first to complain about hunger. Sylvain watched him for a moment longer, catching him in a hug and kissing him.

***

The months passed slowly, battle after battle blearing in Felix's mind. Claude had invited Sylvain and Felix to join him, the three settling into sharing Sylvain’s room with ease. No one questioned it when they did see either Claude or Felix duck in there, though Felix could have sworn he could feel Lorenz's gaze on the back of his neck.

With the fight at Ailell, their numbers were strengthened. Even now, Felix could see the awkward way Ashe tried to help around the monastery, skittering from place to place.

When he managed to pin him in a corner, Ashe jumped, words coming to his mouth.

Felix held up a hand, shaking his head. "I wanted to check in on you, is all. You seem to be having... a hard time adjusting."

Ashe looked at Felix, glancing away and grimacing. "I didn't want to fight the professor."

Felix crossed his arms over his chest, letting out a hum. "Pack loyalties are a bitch to deal with, aren't they?" he asked.

"Yes... but, what's going to happen to the others?" Ashe asked.

Felix raised an eyebrow.

"The other Blue Lions! If you come across them in a fight, like you did me... what will the Alliance do? I went with house Rowe, who defected to the Empire, but..." Ashe mumbled the words, his gaze dropping to the ground.

"Byleth is welcome to try and speak to anyone who would wish to rejoin us to fight on the Alliance's side. Faerghus is in ruins. I don't see us finding many more of the Blue Lions to be fighting, frankly. The pack is dead, the boar is dead."

Even now, Felix didn't believe the words. They tasted almost wrong, in a way.

"They believe Dimitri is still alive."

Felix's eyes narrowed at those words, staring Ashe down. He thought back to the little house, with the kids and Claude’s trusted friend, quiet but willing to watch over three kids. Claude really was too sweet for Felix's own good.

"Of course the boar is still alive. Everyone in Faerghus would know if he had died. It would be _better_ if he had died," Felix hissed, "and don't go screaming the knowledge out. It won't do anyone good."

"Why did you and Sylvain leave, if your fathers supported Dimitri so full heartedly? If you know he's not dead, why are you here?" Ashe retorted.

Felix's hands curling into fists, nails digging into his skin. "The boar is dead, for all the good he has done Faerghus in the past five years. We are at war. We cannot take the time to chase an apparition from here to the borders of the land, hoping that he is truly alive."

"You would turn your back-"

Felix cocked his head, narrowing his eyes. "You have also turned your back on Faerghus, even if you were just following House Rowe. You fought on behalf of the Empire and now look at you. You're here, fighting for the Alliance. Don't talk to me of loyalties when you can't even decide where your own are best kept."

Felix turned, striding away from Ashe. He headed to the training grounds, thoughts turning.

***

The coup at the bridge had left something in Felix's mouth he couldn't quite taste. It had been nearly a wash, would have been had Claude not come around in the end, chasing the general through the sky.

The Alliance, at that point, was united, their spirits bolstered by the win. Now, they stared down the Empire, moving to clash on Gronder field.

Sylvain shifted in their shared bed, moving and letting out a soft grunt. "Are you still awake, Felix?"

The man let out a sigh, shifting to free himself from under half of Claude's weight. They had given up, fell into Claude's tent for the night and decided they could deal with the fallout in the morning. Felix had been tired, he had wanted nothing more than the warmth of his mates beside him.

He wanted to be back home, watching his children grow.

"We'll be fighting at Gronder field again."

"Yeah, and there's that kingdom army that's working their way there as well." Sylvain reached out, touching Felix's cheek. "What makes it so you can't sleep?"

Felix shook himself. "Just restless, is all. I don't like the thought of facing both the Empire and a secondary, possibly hostile army."

"Mm, if you keep thinking about it, you'll never get sleep."

Claude's voice was almost a half yawn as he opened his eyes, moving to press against Felix, trapping the man between himself and Sylvain.

"Yes, yes. We can save the worrying, I'm sure." Felix rolled his eyes but shifted, resting his forehead against Sylvain's chest.

"I wouldn't say it like that," Claude mused, "I would still be worried. However, there's a chance that whoever is leading the kingdom army may be interested in fighting with us."

Sylvain frowned. "You're probably looking at either Rodrigue or my father leading that group, if it really is the remnants of the Kingdom. Maybe they would have an interest in joining with the Alliance, if it served their end goals."

"Aren't ours all the same?" Claude frowned, picking his head up to look at Sylvain.

"You'd expect Rodrigue to make a rational decision. He will keep fighting until there is nothing left, if he thought it would give the late king some respect or another." Felix shifted, wrapping an arm around Sylvain's waist. "We didn't come in here to continue the endless arguments from the counsel though, so how about shutting up?."

"How much trouble do you think people will give us in the morning?" Sylvain asked, running his hands through Felix's hair. His fingers worked at a knot, Felix wincing as it was pulled at.

"I have to say, we'll have some pretty interesting conversations. Marianne and Hilda know, but no one else..." Claude let out a small laugh. "Maybe not our best ideas."

"What is our lives but a slow trickle of bad ideas?" Sylvain asked, getting the knot out of Felix's hair and moving on to the rest of it. "Besides, I already have a reputation."

"As someone who'll get the shit beat out of him for even looking at another girl." Claude muffled his laughter, eyes dancing.

"Well, last I checked, you're not just another girl to be looked at." Sylvain stuck his tongue out, Felix letting out a long suffering groan.

"I will knock you both senseless if it gets you to shut up." His voice was muffled, his entire face pressed into Sylvain's chest. Outside of the tent, he could hear the murmur of conversations, too distant to pick out individual words.

He felt Sylvain tense under him, the red head turning and he picked up his head, ducking it when he heard someone clear their throat outside.

"Claude, are you in there?"

Claude shifted in his position, covering Felix up and leaning over Sylvain, who had the decency to duck his head. A blanket was quickly pulled over them, Claude getting off the bedroll.

"Ah, Lorenz, what can I do for you?" Claude asked, opening the flap of the tent just a small portion, not allowing the man to look into the tent.

Lorenz stiffened, looking at the bare chested Claude. "I had a missive for you, from Byleth, regarding the Gronder Field situation. Our scouts have returned. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

Felix bristled under those words, Sylvain pressing a hand into his hair. 

"I mean, the only thing you're interrupting is my beauty sleep. It's nearly midnight, can't this wait?" Lorenz gave a noise of protest, Claude shifting his position. "Seriously, Lorenz. I appreciate the information. However, it is nearly midnight and we have a long march ahead of us tomorrow morning. You should be getting your own sleep as well."

"Very well, Claude. I do hope your pet dog doesn't-"

There was a yelp, Claude narrowing his eyes as he stared at Lorenz. "What was that?" he asked, voice soft. He had stepped out of the tent, raising an eyebrow as he stared at Lorenz. It was colder than he had expected, the warmth of the tent calling him back.

Lorenz shifted, his mouth set into a thin line. "You have a thing for dogs, or at least you used to."

Claude rolled his eyes. "There's a difference between shifters and actual dogs, Lorenz. Maybe it would be better to remember that."

"So you'll admit to aligning yourself with the Faerghus wolves?"

Claude forced himself to not react, his arms crossing his chest. "Would you like to actually tell me what you're accusing me of, Gloucester?"

He was glad it was so late at night, the others already in bed. They did have to be up early for the march to Gronder field, after all.

Lorenz looked like a fish out of water, realizing just what Claude was asking him to say. He took a step back, shaking his head and closing his mouth. "Nothing, just. Here."

Claude took the parchment from Lorenz, watching the man turn and stride off. He gave one short pause, sniffing the air and wrinkling his nose before he continued on his way.

Claude returned to the inside of the tent, shivering in the sudden warmth. He set the parchment next to his other things to read in the morning, climbing back into bed.

"Think he'll keep picking at it?" Sylvain asked, worry in his eyes as he watched Claude.

The man gave a shrug, looking away from Sylvain and towards the underside of their tent. "I have a feeling he will. Once Lorenz has an idea in his head, he's not likely to give it up.

"He could probably smell us in here." Felix muttered.

Sylvain let out a sigh, shaking his head. "We'll deal with it in the morning."

"Mmm, I'm sure Lorenz will have a lot to say on the matter, if you give him time. Luckily, we do have to be out early in the morning. I'll just avoid him." Claude settled back, pulling the blanket away from the other two so it covered all three of them.

Felix snorted, rolling over to face Claude. "As long as we aren't labeled your pet dogs, we shouldn't have a problem."

"No, you're way too violent for a pet dog." Claude reached out, ruffling Felix's hair. The man huffed, closing his eyes but didn't pull away.

They settled back on the bedroll, Sylvain's back to the tent flap while Claude faced it. They drifted to sleep, secure in the warmth and knowledge of safety in one another's company.

***

Claude shifted, staring at the dying embers of the fire, breakfast already in hand. It was early, early enough that no one else should be up.

Early enough to know that he didn't get nearly enough sleep for the march in front of him.

"Good morning, Claude."

He closed his eyes as he heard Lorenz's voice, taking a moment longer to enjoy the last bite of his meal.

"Morning, Lorenz. How can I help you?" he asked, wiping his hands on his pants. He watched Lorenz's face scrunch up in disgust, the man crossing his arms over his chest.

"Did you read the missive I delivered to you?"

Claude blinked at him, running a hand through his hair. He wasn't even dressed for the day, not really. But Lorenz stood in front of him, dressed and ready to go at a moment's notice. Claude patted his pocket, pulling the parchment out of it.

"Just about to. Wanted to eat some food before I did."

He broke the seal open, unrolling it as Lorenz stared him down. He read it, glancing up once he was finished.

"Well?"

Claude let out a sigh. "It doesn't give us new information on the army barring the kingdom banner. My guess is a few of the remaining loyal houses in Faerghus want to try and get a leg up. They're probably using our approach as a cover for their own. We won't know until the battle comes."

Lorenz narrowed his eyes. "And if they decide to attack us from behind, while we are forced to contend with the Empire ourselves?"

"The most we can do, of which we've already done, is out of our hands. If they want to join forces, that's on them." Claude reminded him.

"And if they intend to fight us? Will your Faerghus dogs be willing to fight against their country?"

Claude twitched, plastering a smile on his face as he looked at Lorenz. "They have fought with us before, regardless of the situation. I see no reason for them to not fight with us. Felix and Sylvain are dedicated to this cause."

"Just as the other strays Byleth collected?"

Claude let out a sigh. "People are drawn to our Teach. Look, we're already a patchwork quilt of differences. What does this have to do with anything?"

"The scouts claim that Dimitri is leading the Kingdom army."

Claude's gaze went flat, the rest of his face staying schooled in the mask he placed them in. "Well, it looks like he was alive after all."

"You think the Faerghus... duo will have more loyalty to you than their alpha?" Lorenz picked his words with care, careful as he studied Claude’s reaction.

Claude fixed a stare on Lorenz, smiling at him. "There's a lot neither of us understand about the Faerghus shifters. But, I have absolute faith that Sylvain and Felix will not join back up with Dimitri."

"And how can you be so sure? They seemed pretty willing to throw their homeland associations to the side without thought. How do you know they won't return to the Kingdom if that outcome is more favorable?" Lorenz demanded.

Claude let out a sigh. "For once in your life, Lorenz, you're going to have to trust me and everyone else in this army that's fighting for the Alliance and the freedom of Fodlan."

"You aren't just sleeping with Gautier to waste time, are you?"

Claude raised his eyebrows, meeting Lorenz's gaze. "Did you just hear what came out of your mouth?"

Lorenz glanced away, arms crossed over his chest. "I just want to ensure that you have some sense about you."

"Why don't you ask Sylvain about his reasons for joining the army? I'm sure you'll be able to get a much better conversation out of him than me. Better yet, go waste time flirting with girls with him again."

Lorenz blinked, his face turning red. "I have never-"

"Oh please, he told me about it when we were still at the academy. Both of you failed pretty miserably, from what I recall." Claude shifted, meeting Lorenz's gaze. "Is there anything else army related that you would like to talk about? We move out in less than an hour."

"No."

The word was said with hesitation, Loren turning and striding away from Claude, leaving him alone once more in an encampment that was just beginning to wake.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Clicky Click and read <3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHa71o7qPE4)

Felix twisted his blade, struggling to see through the fog. He was exhausted, his clothes and skin splattered with blood and other questionable fluids.

He headed towards Byleth's voice, hearing the scream of a pegasus.

"I don't wish to kill you."

He paused, standing alone for the moment in the fog. He started towards the voice again, the din of steel clashing grew softer as he drew further away, towards where the Kingdom army had last been seen.

The thought made his stomach recoil, his eyes going hard as he readjusted his grip on his weapon. He had seen Dimitri, had taken in the wild look in his eye. Felix had recoiled, disgusted upon seeing the boar that he had become.

And had run the other way.

He had known, since the beginning, but seeing it in this light. On the battlefield and recalling the touch of him.

"Why, why can't you just put me out of my misery?"

Ingrid's voice drifted through the fog and Felix recalled looking at her, eyes devoid of any emotion. His quiet pleas to be put out of his misery when she had begun to unchain him.

Felix bit down on his cheek, driving the memory away. He broke from the fog, finding Ingrid on the ground, her pegasus panting with blood staining its coat. Byleth stood in front of her, sword held still as they looked up at her.

"You can still join us."

Felix swallowed back his anger, stepping next to the professor. "Ingrid."

She glanced between Byleth and Felix, her lance slipping from its position to dig its tip into the ground. "His highness..."

"Is a wild animal." Felix shifted his grip on his sword, sheathing the blade. He would clean it later, it would need to be cleaned. "No better than a boar on a rampage. His mission is suicidal and it will continue to be that way. Please, Ingrid, join us."

He offered her a hand, Byleth still wary as Ingrid reached out.

"He wondered where you had gone..." she whispered, eyes distant. "He whined about losing his favorite toy, about how all the ghosts... and then Cornelia..."

Felix took Ingrid's hand, gripping it tightly. He pulled her into a hug, fingers finding the back of her shirt. "Please, Ingrid, join us."

Ingrid took in a shaky breath, closing her eyes. She nodded once, Byleth relaxing. With that done, Felix released Ingrid, Byleth gesturing for her to follow them. They disappeared into the fog, Felix turning to look around.

The fog was lifting from the battlefield, revealing the chaotic mess. Three armies clashing together, a giant, blond haired man screaming as he ran. Felix grimaced, picking up his pace and charging back into battle. Above them, he could see Claude circling and picking off enemies as well as he could, trying to keep his attention focused on the Empire enforcements.

Below, Felix didn't have a choice but to engage with who he could. The colors of blue and red swirled around him, a horse breaking through a particular hard clump of enemies, with an arrow knocking the man behind Felix down.

"Need a hand?" Sylvain asked, his lance shimmering under the sun. The fog was clearing, leaving little to the imagination of what Gronder field would look like in the end.

Felix snorted. "Flirting on a battlefield, do you ever change?" he muttered, stepping closer, long enough to touch Sylvain's leg.

"Mmm, it's only a change if I get flirted back with." Sylvain winked at him, swinging his land and surging forward to strike at another enemy.

Felix huffed, moving to follow him into the fray. They worked together with quiet efficiency, making their way past a trail of broken corpses. They were close to finding the end of Dimtiri's trail when Sylvain froze as the boar turned to face them.

A smile was on his face, his eye shining in enjoyment. "Ah, Glenn, see, they didn't abandon us after all."

Sylvain froze when Dimitri locked his gaze with his, his smile turning into a frown as confusion flashed over him. Felix gripped his sword tighter, watching Dimitri's lance swing down, pointed at Sylvain.

"But, you did leave me. You took my mate and abandoned your king."

Felix was knocked back by the butt of the Lance of Ruin, Sylvain surging forward and he clashed weapons with Dimitri, his mouth set in a thin line.

Felix rubbed at his chest, jumping forward and freezing as he saw Dimitri's lance arch through the air, swinging downwards. Sylvain moved too slowly, fumbling to bring his own weapon up in time, the horse under him slipping on mud and blood.

The lance hit Sylvain's shoulder and slid down, dragging him off the horse. Dimitri pulled him closer with a snarl, Felix stumbling backwards as the beast placed a hand on Sylvain's cheek, gentle as if he were talking with a friend or even a lover.

"It hurts to have what you love most taken from you." He looked up at Felix when he spoke the words, the man letting out a snarl as Sylvain struggled to pull away. He lunged forward, too late to stop the hands from dropping to Sylvain’s neck and twisting.

Felix stumbled on the battlefield, his world dimming as Dimitri chucked Sylvain's lifeless body to the side, the man sprawling in the mud. He strode closer to Felix, his mouth pulled into a snarl.

"You should know your place."

Felix shuddered, taking a step back. The world fluttered, his stomach rolling as Dimitri approached. He could hear Sylvain's horse struggling to get back up, having impaled itself on the Lance of Ruin.

Felix let out a snarl, his hands forming into claws as he launched himself at Dimitri. Something else caught him instead, the feeling of the ground moving away from under him caused Felix to grow frantic. He sank his nails into the arms that held him, ripping skin and fabric both, his howls echoing the battle field as he was pulled away from Sylvain.

Away from his corpse.

The man behind him grunted, shifting his grip and letting out a huff. "Fuck, do you need a nail trim?" Claude huffed, his wyvern landing at the edge of the field, where the healers were set up, ready to accept anyone that needed help.

"Let me go!" Felix snarled, Claude hesitating before he dropped him to the ground. He slid off the back a moment later, reaching out to catch Felix's arm.

"You don't even have a weapon on you! What good will you do out there?" Claude demanded, Felix jerking his head up and whining. Claude stepped closer, aware that anyone could be watching them as he rested his other hand on Felix's shoulder. "Felix... you can't do this, not now."

"Let. Me. Go."

Claude let out a low growl as Felix sank his nails deeper into his flesh, his eyes flashing. "Do you think getting yourself killed out there will bring Sylvain back?" he demanded, his own grief slipping for just a moment, his words ringing out in the clearing.

Their raised voices drew out Marianne and Lorenz, who had a half patched sword wound on his side. He took one look at Claude and Felix and stepped back inside the tent, his hand pressing against the injury.

"Ah, Marianne-"

Felix squirmed out of Claude's grip, stumbling when the white wyvern moved to block his route of escape. The beast gave a snort, Claude forever grateful for his mount.

Felix lunged, Claude blocking him in against the side of his mount and grunted, ducking his head to avoid the wild fists. He mumbled a small apology, lifting his bow in his hand and knocking Felix unconscious. He slumped down next to the other man and set his bow down before he buried his hands in his hair as he let out a huff.

"Claude?" Marianne shifted from where the wyvern was braced, Claude glancing up at Marianne. She looked towards Felix, tilting her head in confusion.

"Ah, uhm..." Claude closed his eyes, pushing down the shaky anger that threatened to consume him. "Sylvain's..."

Marianne's eyes widened and she hurried in front of Claude, reaching out a hand. "You're bleeding."

Claude glanced down at his arms, looking at the deep, angry scratch marks Felix had left behind. "I'll be into the tent in a moment. It would be best if we kept Felix here until this is over. As for my arms, I'll just take some bandages. No need to waste healing spells on me."

Marianne placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sylvain is gone, right?"

Claude closed his eyes, nodding and tipping his head back. "The Bo-Dimitri killed him. I was overhead and... I couldn't stop it."

"And Dimitri?" Marianne asked.

They grew still as they heard the battle sounds cease, a howl lifting across the field. There was a cry as a flock of birds rose, a whoop raising from the Alliance allies.

"I think that answers that."

Claude got up, moving to pick Felix up and headed towards the free tent. He placed him on one of the cots, sitting on the end as Marianne gathered her bandages.

"Are you sure-" she began.

Claude shook his head. "Yes; there'll be people hurt as they come back. Save it for them. This will do for me. Besides, it’s a pack thing. We-they don’t heal wounds given to each other."

The healer pursed her lips, shaking her head. She returned with a bottle of disinfectant, placing it in his hands. “If you think that’s what’s best.”

“Thank you, Marianne.” He began to work on first one arm then the other, grumbling all the while as he applied the liquid to the scratches.

His work was interrupted when a shadow fell from the entrance of the tent, Lorenz looking pale but better than before.

"What?" he asked, tying off the last of the bandage and flexing his fingers, studying the work. The shirt sleeves were ruined and Claude decided to see if Leonie could get any use out of the shirt later. Under the facade Claude wore, he could feel the itch of something missing. Grief clouded his secondary thoughts, threatening to break free as he looked at the man.

Lorenz hesitated, bowing his head. "I… wanted to apologize for our early argument. I was out of line."

Claude raised an eyebrow, biting back the first retort that popped up in his mind. "This isn't the time, Lorenz."

Lorenz bowed his head, Claude watching him in interest. He tilted his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you going to just hover or are you going to leave?" Claude asked, narrowing his eyes.

The quiet settled around them, Lorenz looking up at Claude. "Byleth is looking for you. The others are coming back to base. It looks like we won this round."

Claude nodded, Lorenz retreating from the tent. Claude reached over, touching his fingers to Felix's hair.

"Tomorrow, things will be better," he murmured, getting up from the cot and heading out into the day, finding several people waiting for him, Byleth among them. He frowned upon seeing Ingrid, looking out of place and dead, eyes on the ground.

"Hello, Claude." Byleth nodded at him, Claude joining the group.

"Sorry if I made you wait. Let's get a recap then."

Byleth nodded, unfolding their arms. "We struck a blow to Edelgard, forcing the Empire to retreat. The Kingdom army is in shambles and-"

"Dimitri's dead." Hilda's voice was soft, her gaze on the ground. "He chased after Edelgard and they surrounded him and..."

"That would explain why... all the howling." Claude glanced up at the sky, realizing how quiet it was without the din of fighting and the anguished howling.

Byleth nodded, glancing towards Ingrid. "Ingrid will be joining us."

"Were there... many casualties on our end?" Leonie asked, the words coming out in fearful little breaths. Her eyes darted around and Claude could account for almost everyone except-

"Sylvain's dead."

Byleth's gaze swept up to Claude, eyes shifting as he gave the smallest of frowns. "And Felix?"

Ingrid's head jerked up at the mention of her old friend's name, gaze darting to Claude.

"He's... knocked out for the moment." Claude gestured to the tent behind him, well aware that his wyvern was hunched down next to it, eyes trained on the flap. He wasn't sure when she picked up the affinity for being around Felix, but he was glad for it at the moment.

Byleth nodded. "We'll return to the monastery, leaving at sunrise. Marianne, gather the healers, please ensure that everyone will be able to travel by then."

Marianne nodded, her eyes darkening in worry. "Of course, Byleth." She turned, collecting the others and setting out to move among the troops.

"Lorenz, Claude, Raphael, will you join me in looking for any of our fallen companions?" Byleth asked, voice offering no room for argument.

"Of course." Claude followed Byleth and the other two back down the path, Hilda throwing up her hands.

"What do you want us to do with the wyvern?" she demanded.

Claude glanced back, grimacing. "Er, just leave Gem there. I'll collect her once we're done."

"Your wyvern is named Gem?" Lorenz asked, looking at him.

Claude shrugged. "A cute two year old named her Gemstone and I couldn't bear to crush her heart by renaming her. Besides, Gem likes it."

Raphael raised his eyebrows. "How long ago was that?"

Claude scratched the side of his cheek. "About two or so years ago? Gemstone was a gift and I raised her from a hatchling."

"White wyverns are uncommon in Fodlan."

Claude let out a sigh. "They're uncommon everywhere. You get the rare ones every once in a while. Highly sought after. And yes, I spend several hours a day polishing her scales so she shines like a beacon, even at night."

"You'll get killed that way." Lorenz rolled his eyes, striding faster. Byleth watched him go, nodding at Raphael.

"Stay with him, I would hate for him to get hurt by an unexpected ambush."

Raphael nodded, quickening his pace and raising his voice to call out for Lorenz, rushing to catch up to him.

"What is going on between yourself, Felix, and Sylvain?"

Claude stopped as the professor did, running a hand through his hair. "That's a loaded question there, Teach."

Byleth cleared their throat, turning to face Claude. "You three formed a pack bond, did you not?"

Letting out a breath, Claude tipped his head back to look at the sky. He hesitated before giving an honest answer. "Yeah. How did you tell?"

"Pack bonds carry... a certain smell. The Faerghus pack bond is weaker, I have noticed. During the academy, the Blue Lions flocked together. They mostly smelled of... fur and winter. Cold and furry, later when Dimtiri found out what happened in the Holy Tomb."

"So what did the Alliance smell like?" Claude asked.

"Cats. Musty, forests. More... singular, than the Faerghus pack."

Claude frowned, "how do you know this?"

"As a mercenary, Jeralt told me of the different shifters living in Fodlan, to ensure that I would understand their boundaries if we were to battle for one or the other. Each shifter allegiance has its own ups and downs. You took on a bond with Felix and Sylvain, did you not?" Byleth hadn't moved since they sent Lorenz and Raphael ahead, their gaze fixed on Claude.

Ideas played out in Claude's mind, his mask dropping as he frowned. "Yes, we formed a pack about four years ago."

"Which means Sylvain and Felix had been living in Alliance territory since shortly after the academy days."

Claude nodded, closing his eyes. "It's supposed to be a secret."

"It's hard to keep secrets, sometimes. You truly care for each other, do you not?" Byleth tilted their head, eyes distant.

"Yes."

"Take care of Felix. Grief can very easily kill a bonded pack member. The Faerghus kingdom relied on being bonded to their king. It broke them, as their prince was broken. You will both need the support in the coming days."

Claude let out a huff, shaking his head. "Yeah. I... would like to give Sylvain a proper burial."

Byleth nodded. "He has been retrieved, as has his lance. As his pack member, you have the right to decide what to do with it. I have also taken the chance to collect Areadbhar, as Dimitri had abandoned it alongside Syvlain’s corpse."

"I'll talk to Felix about it. We had spoken about bonds dying due to emotional grief if they didn't have something else to fight for, a while back. I never thought..." Claude frowned, glancing away from Byleth.

"The grief for you will be lesser."

"I-"

Byleth held up a hand, shaking their head. "I am not saying that you loved Sylvain any less than Felix did. Leopards do not bond in the same way the Faerghus wolves do, do they?"

Claude nodded in agreement.

"In that way, the grief will be lesser for you. Less... impacting on you. It will not consume you as it will consume Felix. Be there for him, remind him that there is something else to live for." Byleth leveled his gaze at Claude, tilting his head. "Do you understand me?"

"I... think so." Claude scratched the back of his head, frowning. "If you've already collected the dead, what are we doing out here?"

Byleth just smiled, though there was sadness reflected in them. "I wanted to check in on you. And speak with you. Out here, we can do so in private. At the monastery or in camp, there are always ears listening."

"And how long have you... known?"

Byleth tilted their head, considering the question. "Since you three first returned to the monastery. I do not believe anyone else is wise to the bond between you. I would be careful, however, now that Ingrid is around."

Claude nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Thank you for the warning."

"You may return to Felix, if you wish. I will collect the other two and ensure that there are no others left behind."

Claude nodded, turning and heading back the way he came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Innocent whistling_
> 
> So, watcha think?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello. Let's get back into this. Updates today until I get pissed off at editing!

_The room was hazy, coated with blood and pain. Agony washed over him with every move he made, his hands trembling as he tried to reach out to something he couldn't grasp. He fell to his knees, head buried in his hands as he sobbed._

_Pulling his hands away revealed a trail of blood, the river threatening to swallow him. Grief was his comfort, cold in the suffocating warmth. It felt like being back at Ailell, too much heat and all around suffocating, unable to escape._

_Something rested on his shoulder, fingers curling into the skin and he looked up, seeing the faceless man. It swooped in, blond hair a mess as it pressed a kiss to his lips, forcing him to open his mouth. The hands moved down, tearing at clothes barely there._

_"Felix."_

_The name was moaned out of the man's mouth as he pulled away, hands reaching up to cradle Felix's face._

_"From the cradle to the grave, I own you."_

_He tried to press back, tried to escape the cloying air, the heat pressing up against him._

_"N-"_

_The word was torn from his throat as the larger man wrapped his hand around Felix's neck. His fingers came to up find purchase, nails unable to dig into the gones that held him. He let out a cry, air being forced out of his lungs._

_The grinning skull moved closer, one pale blue eye staring back at him. "You'll never run from me."_

"Felix!"

Felix jerked himself out of the nightmare, trembling as he forced himself to sit up. He was in one of the healer's tents, an ache forming behind his eyes. He turned his head, Claude hovering over him.

"What..." He narrowed his eyes, lifting a hand to the bump on his forehead.

Claude grimaced, sitting on the edge of the cot. He eyed Felix over, glancing towards the front of the tent. "You were screaming."

"I was... screaming?"

Claude nodded. "At least, I heard you scream. No one else did, I'm guessing. Since no one else is here. I came to check on you."

Felix dropped his head to the pillow, staring at the underside of the tent. "I need to..." He struggled for the words, wondering what he needed.

A hand reached out, settling on Felix's shoulder. It was comforting, better than the heavy weight of the boar’s hand. "After we get back to the monastery, would you like to visit the kids?"

Felix's gaze sparked at that, eyes locking onto Claude's. "Will we have time?" he whispered, excited by the thought.

"I'll make sure we have time. We can take Gem and travel faster further."

"Is she capable-" Felix began.

"Gem's a breed of wyvern that's rare, but she can handle two people in flight for long periods. Not during battle, but regular flying is fine."

Felix nodded, turning to face Claude. "I would... I would like that."

"That settles it, we'll leave as soon as we get back to the monastery." Claude promised, taking Felix’s hand in his.

***

The march back was somber, Felix taking a place in the middle. He lifted his head, watching as Ingrid fell into pace beside him, her pegasus content on walking while his wing healed.

"How are you doing, Felix?"

"Fine."

Ingrid shifted, dropping her gaze to her mount's neck. "I want to-"

"Don't bother." The amount of useless platitudes and apologies Felix had received after Glenn's death left a foul taste in his mouth. Now, he could feel those closest to him shift, uncertain of how to approach Felix and offer their sincerest wishes to him for the death of another. "The dead are dead and I will not wear their graves around my neck like the boar."

Grief threatened to swallow him with every step, threatened to drag him down. Since Sylvain's death, he had dreamed of that grinning skull, the solitary blue eye tracking him. He would wake, whining and panting, covered in sweat.

"Even after his death-" Ingrid began and Felix turned his head to look at her. Her face was tight, pain burning in her eyes. “It feels wrong, to continue to live…”

"Who do you think I grieve for, Ingrid?" Felix asked, tensing as he waited for an answer.

"His high-"

"That boar deserved the death he received." Felix urged his mount forward, weaving his way through the group. He heard Ingrid call out his name but he didn't slow down until he found Hilda and Marianne, settling into pace next to him.

He listened to the endless stream of chatter from Hilda, Marianne offering him a kind smile and nodding. Up here, Ingrid didn't dare follow and press for answers, though he swore he could feel her gaze on him.

***

Weapons and armour clattered to the floor, extra clothing following it shortly after. The room, decorated in blue to fit a member of the Kingdom, smelled familiar. Sweat and armour, horse and wolf, mingled with odd herbs and the dust of old book leather.

Felix settled on the bed, pulling the blanket over him. He could see traces of Sylvain still, Claude's endless supply of books having taken over the desk. The room had its perks, being the last in the hallway. No one next door neighbor meant no complaints.

"Felix?"

Felix stiffened as he heard the voice, his eyes narrowing as he sank further into the bed. Ingrid had watched him for most of the march back, looking for a time when Felix was alone so she could talk to him. He had stayed with Hilda and Marianne, very aware that he was bothering them but Marianne was too nice to say anything and Hilda's complaints only had so much of an effect on Felix.

He sank lower into the quilt, fingers wrapped in the fabric. He was covered, only a tiny sliver lifted to let himself gaze at the door, waiting for the moment it would open and he would be confronted.

"Come on, Felix, please don't make me sniff you out."

The desire to sink into the darkness of the quilt, to hide there and never come back was strong. Hearing Ingrid now, his stomach lurched and he let out a huff, closing his eyes. If he could just... sleep for a few days, Sylvain would-

"Ah, hello Ingrid."

Felix opened his eyes as he heard Ashe's voice. He hadn't gone with them to Gronder field.

"Hello, Ashe. Do you know which room Felix has been using?" Ingrid asked.

"Uh, I believe they've been using Sylvain's room."

Felix grimaced, closing his eyes. Cold pricked at him, reminding him that he hadn't even cried over Sylvain's death. His body ached and he squirmed as Ingrid's footsteps drew nearer.

"Really, it may be best to leave him be," Ashe called, following Ingrid, "he's in a lot of-"

"Aren't we all?" Ingrid snapped, the taste of a fight tinting the air.

"Ingrid..."

He heard Ingrid sigh, his heart twisting as they drew closer to his door. He shifted, letting the fur sprout over him and he raised his muzzle, a low warning growl his first line of defense. The smells grew sharper around him, the heat too much to bear as he hid there.

"Felix."

The door was pushed open and Felix lunged, teeth bared. He plowed into Ingrid, who was startled upon the burst of fur that came at her. Ashe was hesitantly holding up his bow several steps away, though there was no arrow knocked.

Bones rattled behind Felix, the apperiation he'd begun to fear seeping into his living world. The blue eye winked, the jaw pulling into a grin.

_Does it bother you that the only ghost you see is me?_

He answered the appearition with a snarl, fur bristling.

_You would kill her. Look at her, so willing to betray me by stealing you away so long ago. Kill her, strike her head from her shoulders._

"Felix!"

The wolf was yanked away from Ingrid, his muzzle maybe half an inch from her neck. She looked up with wide, wide eyes.

Behind the wolf, with an arrow protruding from his shoulder, Claude had a hold of him. He pulled Felix off Ingrid, his eyes flashing.

"Ingrid, leave him alone."

Claude spoke the words as he bundled Felix back into their shared bedroom, shutting the door behind his mate and turning to look at Ingrid. She was still on the ground, eyes wide. Ashe was trembling from a bit further away, his bow hanging at his side.

"I didn't want to-" Ashe began.

Claude shook his head, offering a hand to Ingrid. "Come on, just leave him alone."

"He shouldn't be-"

"Do you know what you're doing?" Claude demanded, cutting her off. "He would have killed you, had Ashe not screamed. He obviously didn't feel the arrow entering his shoulder. What would you have done, if he had tried to actually kill you?"

Ingrid hesitated, hands trembling. She accepted Claude's offered hand, letting him help pull her up. "He shouldn't be-"

"You aren't part of his pack, are you?" Claude demanded, dropping her hand once she was upright. "A grieving member will lash out at anyone not pack bonded. It's even worse when you come traipsing to their den. Just leave him alone for now, Ingrid."

"How do you know so much about us?" Ingrid demanded, eyes glittering. "You're an outsider."

Claude shifted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Who do you think he's grieving for, Ingrid?"

"His highness."

Claude let out a huff, shaking his head. "After everything that happened between them? Sylvain's dead, Ingrid. And I would like to remind you who's door we stand before."

Ingrid hesitated, her face crumpling in confusion. "Sylvain..."

"Dimitri killed Sylvain, before he ran off after Edelgard and got himself killed."

It was hard to push past his own feelings as he watched Ingrid. Ingrid shook herself, dropping her gaze to the ground. "That's not... I'm one of his oldest friends. He shouldn't be alone."

"If you have a death wish, I won't stop you from going in." Claude stretched, placing his hands behind his head. "But it would be embarrassing if you got yourself killed when we're not even on the battlefield. Not to mention it'd be a waste. You stopped because Teach wanted you here. I would like to keep you here as well, you’re a smart person. Stop poking the bear, Ingrid."

Ingrid narrowed her eyes, throwing her hands up. "Fine, whatever you want, Claude." She turned, stalking back down the hall and into her old dorm room. Claude let out a sigh, dropping his hands and turning to Felix's door.

With a knock, he pushed it open, clearing his throat. "Felix?"

Movement in the room drew Claude's gaze to the bed and stepped all the way in, shutting the door and heading to the bed. He sat on the edge, placing his hand down where Felix could see it.

He leaned back, stretching out his spine and listened to the breathing. It was harsh, soft picking up to angry, gasps from stifling tears.

"I cleared it with Byleth. We'll be able to go on our visit to the pups tomorrow, if you still want to go. Course, they don't know where we're heading, just that we'll be gone for a few weeks, back before the next battle, as I promised Teach."

The shuffling under the blanket relaxed Claude and he was grateful to see the blanket move, Felix pulling it off himself and staring up at him.

"I need to."

Claude nodded, reaching out a hand to Felix. "The monastery is safe. We could bring them back here, if you wanted."

Felix closed his eyes, resting his head next to Claude's thigh. Claude reached over, touching his hair. "I'll think about it. There are people... that don't know."

"Dimya?" Claude guessed.

"Yes..."

Felix shifted, his eyes remaining closed. Claude shifted, moving his hand away from Felix's hair as he pulled off his boots and shirt.

He joined Felix on the bed a moment later, laying where he had been sitting previously. His feet hung off the edge of the bed, but he ignored it, closing his eyes.

"Why don't you... lay with me?" Felix asked, shifting to move towards the wall. Claude adjusted himself, laying next to Felix and smiling at him.

"I'm looking forward to seeing the pups again," Claude admitted, "they're good kids."

Felix let out a hum, closing his eyes. "I miss them."

"We'll see them again, soon." Claude shifted, wrapping an arm around Felix and burying his face in the other's neck. "I am also going to use this chance to speak with Nadar and Holst."

Felix hummed, content as he pressed against Claude. He pulled one of the extra pillows towards his chest, breathing in the scents. "It hurts," he mumbled.

Fingers drifted over his skin, Claude tracing patterns across his ribs. "I know, I know."

"I miss him."

Claude let out a huff, pressing his lips to Felix's shoulder. Words failed him as he tried to think of something, anything, to soothe the man. Felix curled tighter around the pillow, Claude closing his eyes. He nuzzled Felix's neck, resting his chin on his shoulder after a moment.

Neither were sure how much time past, silent tears falling from them and leaving wet tracks. The shared grief was sharp and shiny, fresh in their minds. Each pulse of their hearts reminding them that there was one less sharing their space tonight.

***

Moving the next morning was slow. At every turn, someone waved Claude down, called for his attention. Hilda rounded them up, shuffling them off on each other. When Byleth stopped Claude, he sighed, setting down his bag and rolling his shoulders.

"Sup, Teach?" he asked.

Byleth eyed him, holding up a scroll. Wordlessly, they handed it over, Claude accepting it and letting out a low sigh.

"No explanation?"

"Read it when you're safe." Byleth rested a hand on Claude's shoulder, smiling. "Stay safe, Claude."

Claude nodded, tucking the scroll into his garments. "Then we'll head out. Be back before the end of the month, promise."

Byleth nodded, Claude turning and heading to the stables after retrieving his bag. He was greeted by an irritated Felix, the man's arms crossed over his chest.

"You're late."

Claude let out a chuckle. "Teach wanted to talk to me before we left. Gave me something and told us to stay safe."

Felix let out a huff. "Your tactics managed to throw the Alliance into a stalemate for years. Of course we'll be fine."

Claude nodded, going to the stall that Gem rested in. He led her to the grounds once he saddled her, the wyvern stretching her wings and shaking them.

"Where are you off to?"

Claude jumped as Judith appeared, her eyebrows raised.

Claude coughed, already pulling himself onto Gem. "We are attending to some matters. Teach knows."

Judith opened her mouth as Claude offered Felix a hand up, pulling him into the back of the saddle. Where normal wyverns were only able to carry one rider for any length of time, Gem was larger, comfortable with transporting two people over long distances.

"And what are you attending to?" Judith asked.

Felix looked at her, tilting his head. "I have some personal matters that Claude is helping me attend to. We will return before long."

"That's not-"

Gem took off as Claude tapped her side, leaving Judith and the monastery grounds behind. Felix wrapped his arms around Claude's waist, glancing to the side to see several pegasus riders wave as they passed.

"Man, I'm going to get an earful from Judith when we return." Claude stretched, glancing over his shoulder to see Felix looking directly ahead, gaze fixed on what would be the back of Claude's head. "You don't ride much, do you?"

"I see no reason to leave the ground," Felix admitted.

Claude nodded, looking over the side of Gem. "Well, we do have a long ride ahead of us. I would get comfortable and just trust Gem to lead the way."

"I can't believe you kept Dimya's suggestion."

Claude shook his head. "It was cute. She was two. How was I supposed to say no?"

"You spoil them."

Claude shook his head. "they're kids, they need spoiling. A fresh perspective on life. You seem in a better mood today."

His response was given in a low hum, Claude reaching back and touching Felix's leg. He had never known Felix to be a very touchy person, but the past few days showed how clingy the man could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ingrid: not learning to push boundaries for years. (Tho, grief makes you do some weird things. Being completely blind to other peoples' grief included!)
> 
> Ashe... tried his best.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look, I didn't completely forget about the kids.
> 
> Note: As children of nobles, I expect "kids" to be slightly more behaved. Already learning weapons, how to "properly" talk, ect. Also, I can't write young kids worth shit.
> 
> Also, *pretty* sure I kinda fucked up the timeline a bit, as far as how much time is being battles.

The short trip to the small home in Riegan territory was long enough for Felix to grow antsy. When they landed, Claude helped him off the wyvern, jumping down himself. In that small moment, he was gone, already inside and being greeted by three very excited children.

"Ah, Claude, didn't realize you would be swinging by."

Claude glanced to the side, Nadar appearing from one of the side paths.

"Good to see you too, Nadar. How's it been here?"

Nadar paused, grimacing and shaking his head. "Wasn't expecting the kids to be so..."

"Feral?"

Claude grinned at Nadar, the man crossing his arms over his chest. "Is feral what you would call that? They're worse than you were. The last few days, they haven't stopped howling. Did something happen?"

The grin was wiped off Claude's face and he looked away, eyes distant. "Their father didn't make it out of Gronder field. Which is why we're here. Well, I'm here for another reason, but Felix... needed this."

Nadar shifted, glancing towards the home.

"I need to talk to you about our next fight. We're taking on Fort Merceus. I need the Almyrians there with us." Claude crossed his arms over his chest, Nadar frowning but nodding. He turned, waving Claude inside.

"I can get through the Locket, but any force big enough will have Holst to account for."

Claude shook his head, grimacing. "I thought about that. I've written to Holst and have made plans for the two of you to meet. I know watching over kids isn't exactly your idea of a fun time-"

"Hey now, those kids are the most exciting time I've had in my life. Never met a four year old who wanted to chew on table legs."

"Is Xavier still attacking the tables? Man, I thought we had broken that habit out of him."

Nadar shook his head. "Children aside, what's this about attacking Fort Merceus?"

"Let's head inside, shall we?" Claude gestured for Nadar to lead the way. As they headed inside, they passed by Felix, who was hugging the children to him tightly, murmuring nonsense as they clung to him for attention. Nadar shifted his gaze past them, leading Claude into another room and shutting the door.

They settled in two arm chairs, Nadar watching Claude. “What’s this about Fort Merceus and getting a force past the throat, now?” Nadar asked.

"I have written to Holst and he's agreeable to meeting you. If we can get a faction of the Almyrian forces to aid us in taking down Fort Merceus, it would be beneficial. It all rests on if you are willing to lead a force to help us with this matter." Claude explained, leaning back in his chair.

Nadar let out a hum, scratching the back of his head. "You really think the Alliance is going to be willing to accept the Almyrians just like that?"

"No, but, as long as they aren't aware you're going to join us, until you do, they won't be able to deny your help. It would help relations between the Alliance and Almyra. An olive branch of peace." Claude leaned forward, eyes trained on Nadar. "The Knights of Serios follow Teach. Hell, even most of the Alliance that joined is because of Byleth. If Byleth is on board with the plan, then the others will follow their lead."

"You put a lot of trust in that professor of yours."

Claude shook his head. "They understand a lot more than you would think. We didn't have a chance to speak with the Knights of Serios before Byleth turned back up. They ignored us and focused on finding Rhea. People flock to Byleth like they would flock to a beacon of hope. That's the reason I place trust in them."

"And how will this professor take to the idea of Almyra troops?"

"Like a fish to water. They won't bat an eyelash." Claude glanced towards the small home, finding himself restless before he looked back at Nadar. "And neither will anyone else when they realize you're fighting on our side. I want you to meet with Holst, talk to him and..."

"We can table this talk for later. You look like you're about to dance out of your shoes if you don't get back to those kids."

Claude smiled at him, grateful as he stood up from the chair. He rested a hand on Nadar's shoulder as he passed, glancing at him.

"If you two could just meet each other..."

Nadar waved him off, shaking his head as Claude stepped out of the room, heading back to the foyer. Felix had moved to sit on a bench just inside the door, the kids piled on top of him.

Claude swooped in, picking up Xavier and holding him tight. Amber eyes stared out at him, tilting his head before the child pressed it against Claude's shoulder. With the space on Felix's left vacant of a child, Claude sat.

Felix leaned against him, Claude wrapping his free arm around Felix's waist.

The air tasted of their grief quietly shared.

***

_Felix shifted in the bed, feeling the press of warmth against him. The air smelled sharp and he lifted his head, looking towards the door. in the other room, he could hear soft laughter and a voice responding, a smile tugging at his lips._

_It had been so long since they had been like this, together and full of warmth. The children all grown up and on their own, returned to the nest for a visit. He rolled over in his head, a fourth voice making him smile._

_Their uncle, always ready to help them and feed them if their parents weren't up. The one willing to spoil them for no reason other than he could._

_"Good morning,"_

_Felix looked down, reaching a hand towards the hair. The red faded as he reached closer, vivid blue eyes staring into his own._

_Skin melted from bones, fingers coming to rest just below Felix's eyes._

_"Did you miss me?"_

_Felix tried to pull away as the blue eyed skeleton brought his hands up, wrapping them around Felix's throat. The laughter from outside fell silent, Felix's own hands clawing at the thing that held him._

_They gripped tighter, digging into his throat, the skull leering at him._

_"You'll never be rid of me, Fe."_

Felix jolted upwards, crashing the top of his head into Claude's jaw. The man let out a suppressed whine of pain, the three jostled children waking in the sudden confusion.

"Felix?"

Felix reached out, his hand digging into Claude's wrist. "I..."

He swallowed back the unease, turning to look at Claude. They still were awkwardly arranged on the bench inside the front door, the evening sun coming in through the window.

"I'm here," Claude promised, sliding Xavier onto the floor as he squirmed. He placed his free hand on Felix's cheek, meeting his gaze.

The man let go of Claude's wrist, shaking himself and shifting Glenn off his shoulder. Dimya was already on the floor, rubbing her head and huffing at the fall.

"Ah, are you awake?" Nadar asked, stepping into the hallway. He glanced from Claude to Felix, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes. I should go-" Claude glanced from Felix to the door, Nadar shaking his head.

"I took Gemstone to the barn and got her bedded down for the night. I was about to start on dinner."

Claude nodded, bringing his hand up to his own cheek as he and Felix separated. "Thank you, Nadar. You could have..."

"You looked like you could use the sleep, both of you. It's not a problem."

Felix cleared his throat, turning to ensure none of the kids were harmed in the startlement. "Thank you, Nadar, for watching over my children."

The man hesitated but he nodded, a smile on his face. "Happy to be able to help! Now, about dinner..."

Claude nodded, watching as Nadar walked away. He turned his attention back to the kids, Glenn holding onto Felix's hand.

"Is dad not coming?" he asked, looking up at Felix.

Felix shook his head, kneeling down to gather the children to him once more. "No, Sylvain... died, during the fighting."

Claude expected more mournful howling to follow, but the children were silent, huddled against Felix.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Xavier asked, worming his way under one of Felix's arms. Felix nodded, adjusting to let them move as they needed.

"I have to go back, finish this so no one else is lost. Will you three be okay staying here longer?" Felix asked.

"We wanna be near you." Dimya's voice was soft, her gaze meeting Felix's. "And uncle Claude."

Felix glanced towards Claude, Claude hesitating.

"We can talk about it in the morning," Felix decided, kissing the tops of the kids’ heads. "For now, show me what you've been working on."

The kids quickly squirmed out of Felix's group, the boys clamping onto his hands and Dimya leading the way down the hallway. Claude followed, glancing down the hallway, thoughtful.

***

"Do you want to take them back?"

Claude sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Felix prepared for the day. They had been at the small house for a week, Claude using the time to make arrangements for Holst and Nadar to meet.

Felix paused, adjusting his belt and looked at Claude. "The Monastery is safe. And if Nadar is going to be working on some other stuff for you, it would be... wise to not leave them here alone. However..."

His gaze drifted towards the door, where the four year olds were running up and down the hallway, laughing.

"Their genetics are telling?" Claude guessed. He got up from the bed, walking over to Felix. "After this is all over, come to Almyra with me."

Felix stared at him.

"Or, you can stay here. But, I would be happy if you did come to Almyra with me. You, me, the kids. We can have a good life."

Felix hesitated, glancing away from Claude. "I'll think about it. I am going to speak to Marissa about seeing if she'll be able to care for the kids while we return to the monastery. If she's not able to, we can dye Dimya's hair and return to the monastery with them."

Claude nodded. "Nadar and I are going to be leaving today. We'll be back tomorrow or the next day."

"Stay safe." Felix turned as he finished pulling his shoes on, stepping into the hallway and whistling to get the children's attention.

***

Felix lay in the bed, staring at the ceiling. It was late, though he couldn't sleep.

The dreams circled in his head, images dancing just out of the corner of his eye and he turned, sucking in a breath.

In the other rooms, the children were happily sleeping away, Claude still hunched over the desk, a candle burning down to almost nothing. He looked up when he heard Felix, a frown crossing his face.

"Something wrong?"

Felix shook his head, moving to lay back down in the bed. He turned on his side, ensuring that he was facing both the door and Claude.

He stayed like that for another handful of minutes before he got up, walking over to see what Claude was working on.

"How'd the meeting between Nadar and Holst go?"

"They were drinking and enjoying each other's company when I left. How was the time with the kids?"

Felix let out a hum, looking at the letter Claude was in the midst of. "I want to bring them back with us."

"Okay. I'll go into town and pick up what we need for Dimya in the morning. There will be other children for them to play with, too."

"Yes, of course. With us moving the fights further away from the monastery, it is the most peaceful place there is, outside of unaffected Alliance territory."

"What are you worried about?"

Felix grimaced, meeting Claude's gaze. "Do you think the dead can haunt us?"

"I mean, there's been ideas that their spirits can linger. No one's ever been able to prove it."

Felix nodded. "The boar thought the dead wanted Edelgard's head and wouldn't be put to rest until he delivered it to her."

The skeleton grinned, the cold eye bore into Felix as he stared into the distance. He shook himself, chasing the image away.

"Do you keep seeing Sylvain?" Claude asked, hesitant.

"If only." Felix looked away, moving to sit back on the bed.

Claude set his pen down, blowing on the ink of the parchment. He made his way over to the bed, sitting next to Felix. "Is this connected with the nightmares you've been having lately?"

"Yes."

"It's the boar you see."

"Yes."

Claude reached out, touching Felix's hand. "He's dead."

"I know that." Felix snapped, jerking his hand away. "It doesn't mean I still don't _see_ him. He was dead when they brought him back from the Duscar Tragedy. So, why am I seeing him now?"

Claude shook his head, the silence growing to be unsettling. "I don't know, but he's not real. Dimitri is dead, the Empire saw to that."

Felix shuddered, recalling the words that Hilda had spoken. He looked away, swallowing down his fears. "When do we have to leave?"

"It'll have to be soon. The group will need to be ready for the next fight and they can't have us missing for it." Claude reached over, taking hold of Felix's hand once more. "The ghosts have no hold over you."

Felix sucked in a breath, closing his eyes. "No, the dead are dead. Only the living remain."

"If you need anything, I am here."

Felix nodded, tugging his hand away. "Come to bed, the letter can wait until later."

"Of course," Claude murmured. He got up to blow out the candle, returning to bed. Felix was already curled up, pillow clutched tightly to his chest, eyes closed.

***

The flight back to the monastery took longer, Gem needing to rest more often with the addition of three children on her back.

When they did finally arrive at the monastery, it was nearly midnight. They landed, a lone figure greeting them in the stable yard.

"Good evening."

Byleth walked over, Claude swinging down from Gemstone and helping Felix shepard the children off. Byleth merely raised an eyebrow, tilting their head in question.

Felix followed, reaching out and hesitantly patting Gem's neck.

"Good evening, Teach. Sorry about the late return, there were some..."

"Complications upon returning," Felix said, running a hand over his face.

"Complications." Byleth looked at the children, glancing towards Felix with a raised eyebrow. Dimya was sleeping in Felix's arms, arms wrapped around his neck, blond hair colored red similar to her brothers'. "There is room for them with the other children. They will be safe here."

Felix nodded at the professor's words, Claude in the process of taking the gear off Gemstone and leading her into her stable for the night.

Byleth waited until he was finished, gesturing for them to follow. "How was your trip?"

Claude picked up the pace, swinging Xavier into his arms as Glenn jumped on his back, wrapping his arms around Claude's neck. "It went well. The next part of the plan is ready to go."

"And the children?" Byleth asked, leading them towards where the other children slept.

"Mine." Felix huffed out the word as he followed their old professor. "And Sylvain's."

Byleth nodded, glancing at them. "If there is ever a time you need-"

"I am still going to fight," Felix ground out, "I just... wanted the children closer."

"Of course. How old are they?" Byleth asked.

"They'll turn five during the Horsebow Moon." Felix shifted, adjusting Dimya so he could shove his hair out of his face.

"They're very adorable." Byleth stopped to look at the two clinging to Claude, a smile on their face. "They'll do well here."

Felix nodded, glancing away from Byleth. "Thank you."

Byleth tilted their head, blinking at Felix. "Whatever for?"

Felix didn't respond, just continued to walk on. The others followed, settling the children down for the night before the trio broke off in separate directions. Claude and Felix made their way up to the second floor dormitories, Felix pausing outside of Claude's door.

He glanced at Claude, hesitant.

"We can stay here or we can go to Sylvain's room, your choice."

Felix gritted his teeth, matching past and heading to the very end room. Claude followed, shutting the door behind him and stretching.

"It's kind of nice to be back at the Monastery."

"You just like being in the middle of the action." Felix placed his swords on the desk, beginning to undress.

Claude let out a hum. "You aren't wrong, I do enjoy being in the middle of it all. But the break was nice."

"Just as long as you remember what's important."

Claude held up his hands, meeting Felix's gaze. "We'll get through this, together."

Felix walked past him, placing a hand on his chest for the briefest moments. "Whatever you say, uncle Claude."

"You know the news is going to spread like wildfire that you have kids, right?" Claude asked, sitting on the bed once Felix made himself comfortable. "There's no way the kids aren't gonna jump you the first chance they get."

"We can deal with it when it happens, then. They're going to be all over you, too."

Claude grimaced, laying down once he was done undressing. "Yeah, I'm sure that'll be a fun one to explain."

Felix let out a sigh, closing his eyes. "For Merceus is next. How is the Master Tactician feeling now?"

"Like we're going to conquer Fort Merceus and be able to proceed from there. We just have to take it one day at a time and see what each battle brings." Claude shifted, smiling when Felix reached out and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"So, we'll handle everything else the same way."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ashe. (I really like Ashe.)

Felix adjusted his grip on the training sword, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the dummies lined up. It was early, the sun offering little warmth. He shook himself, stepping towards the dummy and striking it. With a quick step, he was back at his starting point, inspecting the damage.

His gaze flicked to the door when it was pushed open, stance deepening when he smelled Ashe.

"What do you want?"

He hadn't spoken to Ashe since the man put an arrow in his shoulder.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were back! Uhm, I was coming to do some practice." Ashe hesitated, glancing from Felix to the dummies. "I can... come back."

Felix closed his eyes, letting out a slow breath before shaking his head. "No, you're welcome to practice as well."

Ashe nodded, stepping forward and letting the door swing shut. "How is your shoulder?"

The question was asked as Ashe passed Felix, heading to the weapons rack. Felix watched him select a quiver and bow, testing it before he nodded, moving to drag a dummy onto the floor.

"Marianne was kind enough to heal the arrow wound." Felix kept his gaze pinned on the training dummy, willing his muscles to move. He let out a huff when they refused, lowering his sword. "How are you?"

Ashe glanced up as he prepared to take a shot, his eyes going wide. "I'm fine. Been spending time with Ingrid, actually!"

"And how is she?"

He saw Ashe startle, his bow jerking upwards and his arrow going astray. Felix shook his head, glancing away.

"Uhm, she's devastated."

Felix nodded, glancing away. "Has she been eating?"

"Sometimes, when I can coax her to eat. His Highness's death really hit her hard. She feels guilty for betraying him."

Felix let out a snort. "He was nothing more than a wild animal."

"Felix-"

"Ah, good morning! Felix, I have a question for you!"

Felix turned his head as the training ground doors opened once more, relaxing from his stance with a sigh. He met Alois's gaze, the man looking a bit befuddled as three children darted around him.

"Yes?" Felix asked, kneeling down to greet the children. He looked up, meeting Alois's stare as he stood back up. "If it's about the responsibility of these three, that is mine."

Alois opened his mouth, closing it and backing away at the look Felix tossed him. He turned back to the children, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aren't you three supposed to be with the other children?" he asked, turning his attention to them.

Glenn's gaze flashed, sticking his chin up. "We were bored."

"And hungry!" Dimya said with a grin.

"I didn't know you had cousins," Alois began.

"I don't." Felix looked up once more, his eyes narrowing.

"Ah, younger sib-"

"He's our dad." Xavier blinked at Alois, the man opening his mouth before shutting it. Felix felt the urge to melt on the spot, reaching down to touch Xavier's hair.

"I see Nardel has been teaching you how to talk better." Felix felt his eyebrow twitch, hearing Ashe fumble with his quiver of arrows.

"Ah, I didn't know you had married! Who's their mother?"

"Dad is," Dimya said, pointing at Felix.

Felix whipped around as Ashe's bow fell, his eyes narrowing as the man put his hands up, taking a step back.

"Yes yes, now that making a fool of Felix is done, let's go see if the dining hall is open. Then, you three will have to go back with the other children, okay?" Felix asked, meeting their gazes. "You have to promise to stay with them from now on."

"Okay, but do we get to see Uncle Claude later today?"

Felix winced as bow and arrows clattered back to the floor, ushering the children out of the training grounds.

***

Felix ran a hand through his hair as he perched one elbow on the table, his cheek placed against his hand. The talk of the plans for Fort Merceus were going around in circles, plans going over and over again. When he looked up, he caught Ingrid's eye, the woman sitting next to Ashe.

She blinked at him, frowning and glancing back down at the parchment in front of her.

Byleth clapped their hands, drawing everyone's attention to them.

"I believe we've all reached our limit for the talking we can handle today. We'll leave tomorrow, in preparation for the fight."

Several people stood, yawning and stretching as Byleth dismissed the meeting, Felix among the number. He muffled a yawn, glancing over as Ingrid caught his attention once more. He hesitated, glancing at Claude who was pulled aside, talking with Byleth.

He stalked towards the door, catching Ingrid out of the corner of his eye and jerking his head, heading towards the end of the corridor, away from where the others would be. He crossed his arms, widening his stance as Ingrid came towards him.

She hesitated before she nodded, stepping next to him. "I wish to apologize for my behavior."

She looked at him before looking down, closing her eyes.

"We have all been acting under duress during these times. It was not... unexpected for you to lash out." Felix dug his fingers into his long sleeved shirt, his gaze trained on Ingrid. "You lost the chance to follow the boar to his grave, after all."

"Felix!"

He met Ingrid's gaze, jerking his head up. "Do you remember where you found me, Ingrid?"

Ingrid hesitated, seeming to shrink in on herself. The others had disappeared, leaving Byleth and Claude alone in the war room. "You... were in chains."

Felix clenched his jaws, closing his eyes. "Yes, yes I was. I went and found Sylvain and-"

"From there, you two disappeared. His Hi-... Dimitri was... upset when we couldn't find either of you."

"Maybe if he hadn't spent two weeks raping me-" Felix growled, "I would feel a little more remorse for his death."

Ingrid took a step back as Felix bared his teeth, his hand moving to rest on the hilt of his sword.

"We left Faerghus. There was no returning for us, Ingrid."

She closed her eyes, bowing her head. "Where do you plan on going after this?"

Felix shook his head. "I don't know."

"Ashe told me what happened in the training grounds."

Felix tensed, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Ingrid. Footsteps were heard from the meeting room, Byleth walking out. They spared a glance at the pair, turning and heading towards the stairs.

"Did he tell you that he couldn't keep a grip on his weapons? Accidents like that on the battlefield tend to lead to death." Felix glanced at her, Ingrid narrowing her eyes.

With her arms crossed over her chest, she held her chin up high in defiance. "People don't usually have their children run up to them in the middle of the battlefield."

"Not unless they intend to stab a knife in their back."

Ingrid opened her mouth, eyes wide. "Felix!"

"Yes, I have children. Happy about that?" Felix snapped, voice low. " _Sylvain_ had children! That boar that you so highly honor took him away from them! Just like he would have driven us all down the path of his suicidal madness! Is _that_ what you wish to hear, Ingrid?"

Ingrid took a step back, her jaw clenched tight. "He was still-"

"No." Felix closed his eyes, letting out a huff. "No, he gave up the right to be _anything_ when he died in Duscar."

"He didn't die-"

"He sure as hell didn't return from Duscar!" Felix snarled. "The Dimitri that paraded around here was nothing more than an animal wearing a mask! And now Sylvain's dead." Felix drew in a ragged breath, reaching up and running the back of his hand across his eyes. "What is it that you want from me, Ingrid?"

Ingrid hesitated, dropping her gaze to the floor. "Why is it that we always fight, Felix?"

Felix stiffened, watching her. "It's because you keep bringing up stupid topics. Are you going to keep hiding in the room all day, Claude?"

Felix flicked his gaze to the door, shaking his head in annoyance as Claude coughed, stepping out. "I didn't want to interrupt this thrilling-"

"Shove it."

Felix turned, heading down the hall.

"Felix, I'm sorry!" Ingrid called, chasing after him. "Please, I just..."

Felix stopped, turning to look at her once more. "Stop bringing it up."

Ingrid lowered her gaze, staring at the ground. Claude hesitated, glancing from Ingrid to Felix. He waited a moment, Felix turning his head back to the path in front of him and waltzing away.

"Ouch." Claude ran a hand through his hair, turning to look at Ingrid. "Really, maybe leaving him alone is the best idea."

"I don't want to hear it from you. You-" Ingrid looked up at Claude, glancing back down the hallway. "You knew."

"What gave me away?" Claude asked, pressing a hand to his chest and blinking at her.

Ingrid stared at him. He raised his hands, letting out a sigh.

"Guilty as charged."

"Did they run straight for the Alliance the moment Felix was free?" Ingrid whispered, staring down the hall.

"Not to my knowledge. Actually, I have a question for you."

Ingrid looked up at him, frowning. "What is it?"

"How did you get Felix out? How did you know where he was to begin with?"

Ingrid hesitated. "My father called me to join them at the capital. When I arrived, I had asked Rodrigue where Felix was. When he didn't give me an answer, I asked His Hig- Dimitri. When he wasn't forthcoming with an answer, I did some digging. When I found Felix... Annette helped me get him out. I lost track of him after he left the capital, but Rodrigue was... upset by something. They never told us what had happened to cause him to be so upset. Dimitri... didn't seem affected by it. Just shrugged it off and went about planning a march to Enbarr."

"And you thought Felix was grieving for Dimitri?"

Ingrid opened her mouth, looking down. "Thinking back, it was a stupid assumption."

Claude nodded, stretching upwards and sighing. "I think I'm going to go find somewhere nice to take a nap before dinner tonight. You are welcome to grieve for who you would like to grieve for, Ingrid. If it weren't for Teach, you would have died on that battlefield with the rest of them. But, I'm glad you're here. It would be better if you left Felix alone, for now. Let him come to you. Don't forget that we leave for Fort Merceus tomorrow."

"Wait, Claude!"

Claude paused as he glanced back at Ingrid, tipping his head to her.

"Why do Felix's kids call you uncle?"

***

"So, is it true?"

Felix looked up as Lorenz hovered in front of the table he was eating at. He raised his eyebrow, placing his fork down when Lorenz continued to stare at him.

"Either elaborate or go elsewhere, Gloucester. Your face doesn't make for an appetizing atmosphere to finish my dinner in peace." Felix adjusted himself in the seat as he spoke.

Since they had returned from Fort Merceus, rumors had truly spread about Felix and Claude. Neither party had denied or confirmed the rumors, leaving the gossipers of Garreg Mach at a loss on how to progress.

Lorenz shifted his stance, arms crossed over his chest. "You very well know-"

"I must admit, there's a lot of things that are true. Pick a subject, narrow down the options." Felix grumbled, looking up at him. He bared his teeth for just a moment as Lorenz shook his head.

"You and Claude."

"Is that jealousy, Gloucester?"

Felix slid his glance to Hilda as the woman put her plate on the table, sitting next to Felix.

"That is not-" Lorenz protested, his gaze going wide as Hilda smiled at him. He turned his gaze back to Felix, narrowing his eyes. "The night before we fought at Gronder, you were in Claude's tent. It wasn't that whore Guatier-"

Felix moved, the table pushed towards Lorenz. His eyes flashed, teeth bared. "Take his name out of your disgusting mouth, Gloucester."

Hilda hesitated, glancing between the two. The dining hall fell silent, Hilda clearing her throat. "That was really uncalled for, Lorenz. What did you want? You two are going to cause more of a scene."

Lorenz stared Felix down, the man's hands half formed into claws as he met his gaze. They stared at each other, Lorenz taking the first step back. Felix watched him retreat two more steps, sitting back down in his seat and stabbing at his food.

"Felix-"

Felix glanced at Hilda, shaking his head as he dropped his fork, stomach turning. "I'm going to the training grounds."

Hilda watched him leave, glaring at where Lorenz had retreated. She stood up, turning and going to find Claude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not stated, but totally a thing: Felix did just. Stab his father in the back and kill him on the battlefield. Sylvain tried to get to Rodrigue first, but Felix won. (It's implied during Ingrid and Felix's talk)
> 
> This chapter is: When Felix doesn't get a break from busybodies when he's just trying to Mind His Own Business


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt title to this chapter: More Issues Felix Doesn't Need.
> 
> This chapter:  
> Unrealistic? Absolutely!
> 
> Perfect to set up problems? You got it!

The days blurred together as the war trudged on.

Now, with Enbarr in sight, there was a sense of almost excitement, tinged with the bitter taste of death. Each step closer spilt more blood, each day bringing further exhaustion.

The Monastery was an oasis, a lie in the middle of the war. It offered peace and protection, whereas the war ran everyone there bitter and hard.

Felix sat with his back to the tree, tilting his head upwards to look at the leaves.

"Coin for your thoughts?"

He looked up, frowning as Leonie stood before him, arms crossed over her chest.

"It's not like you to just sit and mope under a tree. What's on your mind?" she asked, dropping to sit next to him.

"I wasn't moping, I was thinking." Felix looked away from her, staring back up at the leaves above them. In less than two days, they would be marching for Enbarr, towards their last series of fights. Soon, it would be over with and.

And then what?

"Thinking about what?" Leonie asked, dragging him out of his thoughts.

"What do you intend to do once the war is over?" Felix asked, turning to look at her.

Leonie opened her mouth, closing it and frowning. "Well, I plan on becoming a mercenary. Even after the fighting is over, there will still be people who need help. I want to be able to help them. What do you want to do?"

Felix shook his head. "I don't know."

"Well, you have those adorable kids to look after, don't you?" Leonie asked. "What will you do for them?"

Felix looked away, dropping his gaze to the grass. He curled his fingers into it, ripping up several blades. "I don't know. I don't want to return to Fraldarius lands. There's nothing left there."

Nothing but the bitter cold, the scent of fear. The knowledge that his father was the last Fraldarius to live there.

"You aren't going to go join Claude in house Riegan?"

Felix made a face at that. "That's just more problems the Alliance needs, I'm sure." He turned away, closing his eyes and listening to the monastery.

It was always vibrant. Too crowded and noisy during their time at the Academy. A chaotic mess sprawling everywhere, with no break to be had. Now, it was duller. Less noise, less people, but still a chaotic mess, people coming and leaving. Armies preparing and settling down to rest.

"Come on, what kid isn't trouble?"

Felix opened his eyes. He jerked when he heard his name, his eyes narrowing. He reached a hand up, pressing it against his ear and frowning before he shook his head.

"Something wrong?" Leonie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought..." Felix shook his head again. "I'm sure there's something wrong, but I don't know what that is."

"It depends on where you want to start."

He nodded in response, watching Leonie. "If you had a child and their other parent was dead, what would you do?"

Leonie opened her mouth, shutting it and frowning. "I don't know. I never... considered having children, actually."

Felix nodded, glancing away.

"In my village, they just. Sort of happened. No one plans for it. Though, I suppose it would be different for nobles, huh? Having to carry on their lineage and all that shit."

"And just how many of those lineages have we brought to an end with this war?"

The words were bitter, Felix getting up when he heard his name again. He cocked his head towards the chapel, frowning. Leonie got up as well, taking after Felix as he ran down the pathway, swerving around people.

He burst into one of the side passages when he heard a scream, whipping around and taking a moment to locate the source before he ran the rest of the way, skidding to a halt in front of a group of children. One boy was clutching his arm, screaming as Felix made his way over, seeing Dimya staring at the boy.

He knelt down, face set in a grimace as he touched the six year old's shoulder. "What happened?" he demanded, voice offering no argument.

"Dimya pushed him and he tripped!" Someone called, Felix glancing back at the children. His gaze caught his three, huddled together with Dimya in the middle, eyes wide.

"I-it was an a-accident," she stammered.

Felix spared another brief glance at them before he turned his attention to the child in front of his hand. Though rarely used, the faith magic Felix did know skipped to the surface, offering the children some semblance of comfort.

"Leonie, go fetch Manuela, please." Felix didn't look up when Leonie came to a stop, struggling to get her breath under control. With a nod, she took off once more, Felix assisting the boy up to his feet.

"Now, what happened?" he asked, turning to look at the children. The boy next to him sniffled, one child hesitating.

"Jon was making fun of Dimya."

Felix felt the irritation roll off him, turning to look at the boy by his side. "All of you should know better than to make fun of the others."

"Felix!" Manuela burst into the scene, looking down at the boy next to him. "What happened?"

"Jon was making fun of Dimya. Dimya pushed him and he tripped." Felix glanced at the children, watching them shuffle.

"She barely even touched him!" Glenn snapped, his eyes burning in furry. 

"Enough." Felix growled, Glenn slinking back and hunching his shoulders. "All of you, out of here. Go play somewhere else for the day, understood?"

"I'll take Jon back to the infirmary. What did you-"

"Something to help with the pain." Felix interrupted. "A small, faith heal spell."

Manuela nodded, letting out a sigh. "It's a good thing you were close by."

Felix nodded, turning his attention back to the three children still huddled together. Manuela cast him an odd glance before she walked Jon away, her voice soft but strict.

"I didn't mean to," Dimya mumbled, looking down at the ground. Felix let out a sigh, regarding the three for a moment. "They just..."

"Do it a lot," Xavier interrupted, chewing on his lip.

Felix let out a sigh. "Just, be mindful in the future. And tell me if something is wrong, before it gets to the point of someone getting hurt. Even by accident."

They nodded, Felix eyeing them.

"Why don't we go visit professor Hanneman?" he suggested, feeling a long night ahead of him.

"Why?" Xavier asked.

"Just a thought, come on." Felix shepherded the children out of the side courtyard, taking them past worried onlookers. As they climbed the stairs to the second floor, Felix watched Dimya, his heart sinking.

He led the way to Hanneman's office, knocking lightly on the frame to gain the professor's attention.

Hanneman looked up, his eyes widening in surprise. "Ah, hello Felix! What brings you here?"

Felix shifted, the three children going in first before he shut the door, turning to look at Hanneman. "You can detect crests in people, correct?"

Hanneman nodded, glancing down at the children before looking up at Felix. "These would be yours and Sylvain's children, correct?"

"Yes. I would... like you to test them for crests." Felix nudged one of them from his feet, stepping around to look at the old man. "And I need the results to remain between us."

Hanneman frowned, tilting his head to look up at him. "Of course, but-"

Felix shook his head. "Please, if you could just... test them. Without asking questions until we have results."

Glenn looked up at Felix, frowning. "Is the testing going to hurt?"

Hanneman shook his head, walking over to the children. "No, it's a simple matter of holding your arm over a small device I have." He showed the children the device in his hand, looking back up. Felix, why don't you show them?"

Felix stepped forward, holding his arm out as the children looked upwards at them. Felix and Hanneman shifted, kneeling so they could see better. Hanneman placed the device over Felix's wrist, the crest of Fraldarius lighting up in the center.

"That's a crest?" Glenn asked, looking from the picture to Hanneman.

"Yes, my boy! That is a crest. These crests-"

"Save the long winded explanation, Hanneman." Felix suggested, "they're four."

"Almost five!" Xavier said with a puff of his chest.

"Not until the Horsebow moon," Felix responded, not sparing them a glance as he glared at Hanneman..

Hanneman nodded, holding his hand out. "Who would like to go first?" he asked.

Glenn hesitantly stuck his hand out, Hanneman holding the device to his wrist. The child watched in fascination as the crest of Fraldarius showed upwards, a smile on his face. "Cool!"

Felix pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath as Dimya held out her arm. Hanneman placed the device over her arm, Dimya squinting at the symbol that took place.

"That doesn't look like dad's."

"Ah, no... that would be-"

"The Blaiddyd crest, yes. Xavier?" Felix prompted as Dimya dropped her arm. Xavier held his own wrist out, watching the device shine.

For a moment, nothing formed, Felix choking as the Gautier crest flared upwards. He felt his knees go weak and he forced himself to sit on the ground.

"Well, that is- Felix, are you alright?" Hanneman asked, jolting upwards as Felix dug his fingers into his hair, head bent between his knees. He frowned as Felix drew in a ragged breath, letting go of his hair and looking up at Hanneman.

"This does not go beyond this room, understand?" Felix said, voice low.

Hanneman nodded, standing up and glancing at the children. "Of course. The next time you get a moment, I would like to talk to you."

"Of course. I have to get them back with the others."

He turned, ushering the three kids back down the hall and the stairs, his mind racing.

***

"Ah, there you are!"

Felix shifted his grip on his sword, turning his head to see Claude enter the training grounds.

"Hanneman said you spoke with him today?"

Felix shifted, adjusting once more as he brought the sword into the dummy, pulling it out.

"Did something happen?"

Felix took another vicious swipe at the dummy, jerking when Claude put a hand on his shoulder.

"Felix, are you alright?"

Felix shook his head, letting go of the sword still lodged in the dummy. "They inherited _all_ of the crests."

Claude scratched the side of his head, frowning. "Elaborate, please?"

Felix shook his head, glancing around the training grounds. "In our room. Not here." His gaze darted to the corner of the grounds, before he looked forward, pulling the sword out to return it to the rack. Claude watched him, following him out of the grounds.

The walk was quiet, hardly anyone around the monastery. No one questioned the pair as they walked to the end of the dorm's hall. Felix pushed open their door, Claude shutting it behind him as he walked forward.

"Hanneman said he couldn't say, but he said something happened. What did, Felix?"

"The triplets," Felix began, "Dimya... pushed one of the other kids into the wall, broke his arm. The other kids say that she barely touched him. I took them to see Hanneman. And... they each bare one of our crests."

Claude sat down on the bed, letting out a huff. "It's... rare for crests to be passed on, let alone-"

Felix shook his head. "Omegas always marry into the royal family because they pass along crests at a higher percent rate. Those in the pack in general have a higher crest rate passing. Alphas and omegas though? They blow that percentage out of the water."

Claude ran a hand through his hair. "And... you three...."

"Pack, Alphas, omega. That's." Felix ran his hands through his hair, yanking the ponytail holder out of it.

"Holy shit."

Felix sat on the bed, placing his head in his hands. "The... odds that they carried three unique crests were... rare. Outstandingly so."

"But, if people find out that a Blaiddyd heir lived..."

"I'm not sure if there's enough of a kingdom to rebel again, but they may consider it, if they could have a figurehead." Felix cursed, letting out a low growl. "And I will not let them take my children from me."

Claude nodded. "Once we stop Edelgard and win this war, come to Almyra with me."

Felix looked up at him, eyes wide. "But-"

Claude shook his head. "We take the triplets and we go to Almyra. My family will be welcoming. We can give them a safe place to be raised. No one in Fodlan will look for you there."

Felix closed his eyes, reaching up and tugging at a strand of hair. "You didn't-"

"I could have said no at any time." Claude held out his hand, eyes fixed on Felix. "I didn't have to be a part of their lives at all. I want to be there, for you and them."

Felix glanced at his hand, narrowing his eyes. "It's not just because of Sylvain?"

Claude shook his head. "No. I have really enjoyed getting to know you, for you. Everything I offer is because of you, no one else."

"And before?" Felix asked.

Claude closed his eyes. "It was because of Sylvain, in the beginning, yes. But, you and those kids? I don't want to give them up for anything."

Felix nodded, reaching out and taking his hand. "Pretty words from the master tactician."

"Ah, you want action."

"I want you to not die." Felix bit his tongue, dropping his gaze from Claude's face. "I..."

Claude reached out, tugging Felix into a hug. "I'm not going to die. You aren't allowed to die either."

"Like I'd trust you to raise the kids by yourself. You'd spoil them rotten."

"Ah, but they would love me for it."

Felix grew serious. "Which brings me to another... point. The rumors that have been going around?"

Claude sighed, letting Felix out of the hug. "Yes, Hilda told me what happened last week between you and Lorenz."

"He needs to-"

"I agree," Claude said, "but. How do you want to address those rumors?"

"There's no use in denying them. Anyone in this hallway knows you don't spend time in your own bedroom."

"Neither do you."

Felix fixed him with a pointed look, Claude holding up his hands and nodding in agreement. "And neither of us have been denying the rumors. At this point, I can think of no less than six people who know that we're bonded."

"Six?" Claude asked. "Ingrid, Marianne, Byleth, Hilda..."

"Ashe and Alois."

Claude raised his eyebrows.

"He was part of the kingdom. I am sure that others suspect. Lorenz, for one. Others, if they wanted to spend more than five seconds on such..." Felix curled his lip, closing his eyes. "Anyway."

"Yeah, I guess having children call you 'uncle' all the time is a dead giveaway. What do you want to do?"

Felix sighed, reaching a hand up and touching his collarbone through his shirt, fingering the fabric. "There doesn't seem to be any sense in keeping it a secret, not any longer. Too many variables, now."

"Of course." Claude watched him, frowning. "Felix-"

"How close do you think we are to ending this war?" Felix asked, turning to meet Claude's gaze.

Claude hesitated. "We leave for Enbarr tomorrow. Once we're there, we'll face the capital. It's... hard to say, but-"

"If we come out on top, it could be over by next week."

Claude nodded, sitting on the bed and tugging Felix with him. "And then, we can leave."

"You aren't going to stay and deal with the mess you've helped create?"

Claude raised his eyebrows. "More like I'm putting the mess to bed. Teach can cover that. We'll find Rhea, I'll turn the Alliance over to Lorenz and then we can leave."

"Politics."

Claude laughed, watching felix cross his arms, sitting on the bed and looking much like a child. "There will be even more politics when we leave."

Felix shook his head, getting up to undress. "I have asked Hanneman to keep the nature of the triplets' crests a secret. After Enbarr, before we leave, I will speak with him."

Claude nodded, the pair settling in for the night. Felix stared at the space that still smelled faintly of Sylvain, pulling a pillow close and wrapping his arms around it. He felt Claude moved behind him, a warm arm draping over his side to hold him close.


	13. Chapter 13

Felix slumped against the banister, watching as Edelgard sank to her knees, the finishing blow descending through the air. Byleth stood at the head of the group, the Sword of Creator in their hands. The other Golden deer were closer than Felix was, his gaze searching the battlefield.

There had been a moment of pain, a moment of fear when Gem had crashed onto the floor.

Felix clung to the banister, his vision going black. Pain, duller than when Sylvain had died but still there, still coating the back of his tongue. His sword clattered to the floor as he followed it, dropping to his knees.

Blood stained the castle floors and hallways, the Alliance members rallying as Byleth turned from the dais. Cheers surrounded him while Felix stared at the wreckage of the wyvern.

"Did you think it would be this easy?"

Felix watched as the one eyed skeleton stared at him, vivid blue eyes pinning Felix in place. It lifted a hand, gently touching Felix's cheek.

"You can't escape, not here."

Felix opened his mouth to say something, a shout dragging his attention back to the dead wyvern. Marianne and Raphael pulling Gem away, finding the nearly dead-

"Look at me."

Felix tried to keep his eyes on the others, tried even as the hand forced his head to look at him. The skeleton was closer, eye leering at him.

"Claude!"

Felix ripped himself away from the illusion in front of him, forcing himself to hurry towards the dais. He swerved, bursting through the small gaggle of people that had gathered to fall where Marianne was casting healing spells over Claude.

"Is he-"

"When the wyvern fell, it nearly crushed him." Marianne didn't look up as she spoke, several more healers joining her.

Felix let his gaze rest on Claude, furry spiking under the worry. "If you die on me-" he hissed, voice low as he reached out.

Claude's eyes flicked open, his mouth pulling into a half smile as he stared at Felix. "Don't-" he began, Marianne shushing him.

"You need rest. Don't talk," she warned, resting her hands back on him.

Felix let out a breath, fear uncoiling its hold on him as Byleth brought everyone's attention on themself, declaring the war over.

Only for the letter from Hubert to send them into another fight. It was delivered, handed to Byleth as they spoke with the generals of the army, gathered while they waited for the healers to be finished, to declare Claude well enough to move.

"What's that, Teach?"

Byleth spared Claude a glance, narrowing their eyes. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

Claude glanced from where his makeshift bed was, his gaze sliding to the healers. More than half his bones had been crushed under the weight of Gemstone, the wyvern having taken too many arrows to the wings and chest. He grimaced, waving his hand.

"He's going to need to be on bed rest for the next week, maybe two. But we've done all we can for him here." Marianne confided.

Byleth nodded, walking over and holding the letter up. "It's a missive from Hubert, regarding Those Who Slither in the Dark. As well as the location of the Archbishop. Ignatz, Raphael go find her, please." Byleth listed off the instructions, the two men nodding and running down the hallways. Someone else hesitated before joining them, offering to lead them as well as they could.

Claude wrinkled his eyebrows, moving to sit up as much as he was allowed as the healers backed away, moving to see to less pressing injuries. Those that had still been able to fight had thrown down their weapons, terrified now that Edelgard was dead. Felix sat close by, having reclaimed his sword once he was certain Claude was out of danger.

"Who are they?" Claude asked, his body aching from the magic.

"They're connected to the javelins of light that leveled the fort," Byleth said, reading through the missive. "And, it seems as if Hubert had been able to pinpoint their location based on that incident."

"So the war's not over?" Lorenz asked, adjusting his stance. At some point during the fight, he had lost his horse, forced to fight on the ground with the rest of everyone else.

"The war with the Empire is at an end, but..." Byleth frowned, looking back down at the missive.

"We have to strike out Those That Slither in the Dark before we can truly be free from their influence." Claude grimaced, tilting his head back. "We can take the fight to them, if Hubert's letter is at all true."

"He was certain that Edelgard would win, but still have a backup plan in mind if she didn't..." Hilda murmured, putting only the slightest bit of weight on her injured leg.

Byleth nodded, tucking the missive into a pocket. "We'll regroup, return to Garreg Mach, discuss this with Rhea-"

Shouts echoed up the hallway, Byleth glancing down it with a sigh. They shook themself, rolling back their shoulders as they waited to face what would surely be coming.

"We found Rhea!" Ignatz came to a stop, lowering his hands. "She's in really bad shape."

Byleth nodded, gathering two more healers and following Ignatz down the path. The throne room cleared out, leaving Hilda, Felix, Claude, and Marianne alone.

"Can I get up now?" Claude asked, glancing at Marianne.

"Yes, just take it easy." Marianne's gaze flicked to Felix as the man hovered, his mouth set in a thin line. "Do you feel okay, Felix? Anything you need me to look at?"

Felix shook his head, glancing towards the stairway. The stench of blood was ringing the air, hiding any other smells. Claude moved to stand, reaching out to Felix and steading himself with his help.

"Damn, I really liked Gem, too."

He looked at the massive white wyvern, running a hand through his hair.

"You can always get another wyvern," Hilda reminded him. "Just be glad that she didn't break your skull on the way down."

"She did." Marianne looked up, exhaustion seeping into her bones. "Over half of his bones had been crushed."

"You and Sylvain are both idiots." Felix let the words slip, his gaze settled on something past all of them. "Be more careful next time."

Hilda let out a huff, sitting on the ground. "I, for one, think we should move out of here." Her gaze darted to the blood still on the floor, then to the pool of it slowly drip-drip-dripping down the steps of the dais.

"Please," Claude muttered, "it smells terrible in here."

The four moved, Felix hovering behind Claude. Claude gave him a backwards glance, waving Hilda and Marianne forward. "We'll catch up in a moment. I hope they have food somewhere."

Hilda glanced back at him, sliding her arm through Marianne's and the pair walked on, leaving the throne room behind.

"Is something wrong?"

Felix blinked as Claude looked at him, turning to face him.

"You've seemed out of it for a while now."

Felix let out a huff, jerking his chin up. "I was worried, is all."

Claude nodded, his gaze worried. "You keep staring off into the distance. Do you think someone else is still here?"

Felix hesitated, crossing his arms over his chest. His fingers twitched to grab at the handle of his sword, his gaze settling on Claude. "I'll be glad when this is all over."

Claude frown deepened. "You sure there's nothing else bothering you?"

Felix closed his eyes, drawing in a breath. "I thought..." he hesitated, his brain tripping over the words. "I was worried that-" He bit down on his tongue, drawing in a second breath and holding it before he let it out in a slow exhale. "I thought you had died. It felt-"

Claude reached out, careful as he placed a hand on Felix's arms. Felix was closed off, withdrawn, his gaze moving everywhere but Claude.

"I don't plan on-"

"That's just it." Felix snapped, bristling at the words. "No one _plans_ on dying. It's just something that happens. And, when the dead die, they stay dead."

Claude nodded, moving to follow Felix's gaze. "So who is it that you're seeing? Is this still..."

Felix twitched, pulling back from Claude. "No one."

"Felix..." Claude let out a sigh, withdrawing his hand. "Okay. I know you don’t want to talk about it. Please just, let me know if there's anything I can do to help?"

"Don't go dying."

Claude nodded. "I guess I'll learn the secrets to immortality during my downtime." He tried to crack a smile, letting it falter when Felix's gaze pinned him in place. "I won't go dying on you, not on purpose. Not until I'm old and gray and have no teeth."

Felix wrinkled his nose, shoving at Claude though he made the motion as light as he could. "It's the boar."

Claude hesitated, glancing at him. "Come again?"

"I see the boar. In my nightmares. They start out normal. Then, as they progress. The skin falls away and the eye color changes and there's... the boar's skeleton, looming over me with his one eye left. I… mentioned it before, but..."

Claude stared, his eyes going wide. "When did those dreams start?" he asked. He had recalled their conversation but.

"Since we went and visited the pups."

"And you didn't think-"

"It wasn't important. It’s _not_ important. The dead are dead. There are no such things as ghosts."

Claude nodded, lowering his gaze. "Still, if they keep bothering you, will you let me know? Will you let me know when you have them at all?"

Felix clenched his jaw, relenting under Claude's gaze. "Very well. Let's go find food and a place for you to sit."

Claude nodded in agreement. "And then we can question Rhea."

Felix nodded, following the recent scents of Hilda and Marianne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am. Just That Mean to Felix, in this. I was like *this close* to also killing off Claude. Felix got a break. This Time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More technical exposition in this chapter, oops.

The ride back to the Monastery was quiet, Byleth urging those that could travel to travel faster as they transported Rhea.

Claude, despite his protests against it, had ridden with Felix, the man taking no other answer than a yes. He ignored the looks that had been sent their way, pushing the horse on faster as they drew nearer to the monastery.

Upon their return, the party broke apart, spreading the news of Edelgard's demise. Felix went to check on the children, Claude following at a slower pace.

"Are you going to speak to Hanneman this week?"

Felix glanced at him as they walked, ignoring the calls and shouts of happiness. "It would be good to talk to him soon. Would you like to be there?"

"I would."

“Let’s see the pups, then go see him.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Felix nodded, the pair approaching the gaggle of children. The triplets ran out of the group when they saw them, Felix kneeling down to catch them in his arms. Claude stumbled when Dimya ran into his legs, hugging him. He reached down, patting her head and stared at the blonde roots that were starting to show, making a mental note to reapply the hair dye if they got a chance.

They stayed with the kids for as long as they could allow themselves, the exhaustion of battle and the march catching up to them as they retreated, Felix promising them that they would be back the next day. From there, they headed upstairs, Claude trailing behind them.

Felix stood outside Hanneman's door, raising his fist and knocking on the wood. It was nearing evening, almost an impolite time to call on the man.

Hanneman opened his door, blinking at the pair in surprise. "Ah, it's good to see you two! All went well in Enbarr?"

Felix nodded, glancing past Hanneman. "I hope we aren't disturbing you. I wished to talk to you regarding the triplets."

"Ah, of course. Come in, come in. Ah, good evening, Claude."

Hanneman ushered the pair in, closing the door behind him. Felix glanced around the office, Claude taking the extra chair when Felix nudged him towards it.

"I heard the news that Edelgard has been defeated."

Felix nodded, fingers twitching as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes and we found the source of the falling Javelins of Light. We're going to Shambhala at the end of the month." Claude spoke up from his chair, letting out a sigh. "I wonder if I can get one of Gem's siblings from Nadar imported before then."

Felix just shook his head.

"Oh yes, the messenger did mention something along those lines. Fascinating, a whole city under ground... I wonder how and when they ended up down there?" Hanneman pressed a hand to his chin, eyes narrowed in thought. "But, you aren't here to discuss that, are you?"

"No. What do you know about Faerghus?"

Hanneman sighed, looking up at Felix. "They produce an outstanding amount of crested children. Higher rates than the Empire and Alliance combined. There had been thought that it was due to the shifter magic that ran through their veins, but it has never been confirmed."

Felix nodded. "Most of the kings of Faerghus were alphas, in their own right, as well as they had borne the Blaiddyd crest. It was... more uncommon for crests to not be passed along, even in families that were branches from other houses."

"Like Galatea?" Hanneman inquired.

Felix nodded. "Daphnel and Galatea split off because of the difference of shifting abilities, from what I believe Ingrid mentioned at one point. Have you ever seen a set of children from the same litter all bearing different crests?"

Hanneman let out a sigh. "No, I don't believe it has ever... happened, to our knowledge. Tell me, Felix, what do you plan on doing after the war ends?"

Felix stared at Hanneman, shaking his head. "I don't intend on letting the pups become test subjects, if that's what you're after."

"No, not at all. It is just... curious. They're all from the same... litter? Is the word you used?"

Felix looked away, glancing at Claude. "Yes, you can say that. I know the monastery has some... classes for professors, regarding the different shifters of Fodlan, yes?"

Hanneman nodded. "Nothing specific, but just enough that we can keep up to date on how each of the students may function with each other. What to watch for in the wolves, as well, should there have been any in-fighting."

"How come they never told us that you knew?" Claude asked, meeting Hanneman's gaze.

Hanneman glanced at Claude. "It is, in the strictest sense, to ensure that we don't have accidents. Enough to be able to tell the signs of who has the ability and, being divided into houses as you are, it's easier to keep an eye on those shifters in each house. While students can transfer from house to house, we are still able to keep tabs on them. Your applications list whether or not you have the ability to shift, but beyond that, everything else is out of our hands. We know enough to prevent territorial wars from breaking out among the students."

"We were told that kind of fighting would get us kicked from the academy."

Hanneman met Claude's gaze. "And it would have, without a doubt. But you can't put a teacher in an academy like this without letting them in on some things. Even if the general populace does not know about shifters, anyone who has nobility in their lineage would."

"And so, you know about the differences between omegas and alphas in wolves?" Felix asked, his fingers digging into his arms when Hanneman returned to looking at him.

"Of course, in the vaguest sense of the definition."

"Crests, in Faerghus, are easier to pass down when it's an Alpha and Omega, something about it being... destiny, or something. It's one of the reasons that, whenever an Omega does present, they're brought to the king of Faerghus."

"Ah, I had often wondered about that. Even the Adrestian Empire couldn't have offered the same guarantee for producing crested heirs." Hanneman hesitated. "Which means..."

"Sylvain and the boar were both alphas, even from a young age. I... presented as an Omega." Felix ground the words out, feeling his skin prickle at the words that sounded so much like admitting a weakness to the man.

"And thus, with the children... they had an uncommonly high chance of inheriting the crests. What astounds me is they all received different crests. They're the same age, are they not?" Hanneman asked.

"It was a mixed litter. Dimya is a fraternal twin to Glenn and Xavier. Her father is the boar." The words were low, nearly a growl in Felix's throat. "And if I ever find out-"

Hanneman held up his hands. "I have no intention of telling anyone of what you have told me. I would be curious in continuing a study on those left in Faerghus. You have, admittedly, opened my eyes to a few interesting ideas."

"As long as we aren't a part of it," Felix warned. "The other thing I wanted to ask... Is there a chance of two crests manifesting in one of the children? With so many... conflicting crests among them?"

Hanneman shook his head, placing his chin in his hand, the other arm resting across his chest. "The only... way to obtain a second crest would be if they were forcibly implanted, such as is the case with Lysithea."

Claude's face remained a mask as he watched Hanneman. Felix nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "And the fact that each child bears a different crest?"

"Unpresidented, but with careful training, like any other crested child, they will be fine. Felix, may I ask what happened to bring about such a..." Hanneman faltered as he met Felix's gaze, the man tilting his head.

"My father had plans to offer me to the boar. I rejected those plans. I left Faerghus with Sylvain. We lived in the Alliance until we returned to the monastery to fight." Felix nearly choked on Sylvain's name, refusing to allow himself the moment of weakness as he met Hanneman's gaze.

The man nodded, crossing his arms. "If there is anything i can do for you, Felix-"

Felix shook his head. "As long as you remain silent about their crests, I would appreciate it. Were there any accidents while we were gone?"

"No, none. Everything was quiet. You two should get some rest." Hanneman glanced at Claude as the man stood, curious as he followed Felix out of the room. With a frown, Hanneman sat in the now vacant chair, his mind whirling with everything that had been shared with him that evening.

***

The fight through Shambhala, with the information Rhea provided, was nerve wracking. Confined places, underground. Forcing those on mounts to remain cautious and move slower as the giant metal titans rose up to greet them.

The destruction of the underground city with Thales's final spell. The Javelins of light appearing once more, Rhea's transformation into the Immaculate One.

Felix watched with almost an air of boredom as Claude paced in their room. "Another banner bearing the crest of flames?"

"You're going to wear a hole in the carpet if you keep pacing."

"An army said to be led by Nemesis? And he bears _another_ Sword of the Creator?"

"Probably a replica. Wherever would he get a second heart and set of bones from Sothis?" Felix yawned, cracking his jaw. "Are you going to stay awake for much longer?"

"You're welcome to go to bed."

"Claude."

Claude turned, meeting Felix's gaze.

"You're starting to limp. Did you re-injure something during the fight?"

Claude felt himself blush, glancing away. "Yeah, but Marianne looked it over. I guess I'm still healing-"

"Come to bed."

Claude let out a sigh, dropping onto the edge of the bed. He turned to glance at Felix, a smile crossing his face. "Every day, I am thankful that you are in my life."

"Why do I feel like you're trying to convince me of something?" Felix muttered.

Claude shook his head. "I'm not! I just wanted to remind you that I love you."

"Then come to bed. We can worry about Nemesis and his band of crusty soldiers in the morning. Byleth will want to talk to you about it anyway. No use worrying about it all night when we can't do anything right now."

Claude nodded, laying on the bed. "Just one more fight and it'll be over."

"We keep saying that. And then there's one more to fight. And then another. Life is a series of fights. It won't be over until we're dead. Go to sleep." Felix shoved the pillow at Claude, curling up on his side of the bed. He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of Claude's chest against his back.

"Good night, Felix."

"Good night, Claude."


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I believe I started writing this whole thing on the 25th of March. I finished it on like. The ninth?
> 
> Happy with how it turned out. It was a break from my normal style of writing. Something that let me skip around a lot. Didn't have to focus too much on details. That sort of thing. It was a lot of fun. Maybe it easy to not get "bogged down" in details and the like.
> 
> It's still. Kinda trashy. But, here we are!

The fight with Nemesis brought a new light to Fodlan. The passing of the crown to Byleth, the first leader of United Fodlan, was met with much fanfare.

The war tattered country slowly recovered, opening communications across borders.

Now, ten years to the day the war ended, a man stared at the monastery, wearing the colors of Almyra, his hair long and braided back. He let out a huff as a pegasus knight landed to meet the Almyrian diplomats, blond hair longer than he had remembered.

"Good afternoon!"

She waved, her pegasus shaking itself as she took in the sight. The man met her gaze, offering her a half wave as the teenagers, decked out in Almyrian garb as well, looked up at the monastery.

"Good afternoon, we're still waiting for some of our convoy, they became distracted." The man glanced over his shoulder. "They should be here within the next few minutes, maybe two hours. It depends on how long they remain distracted. How have you been, Ingrid?"

Ingrid started at the casual use of her name, squinting her gaze and nearly recoiling when she recognized the man in front of her. "Ah, it has... certainly been some time, Felix. I did not realize-"

"My husband," Felix began, "got distracted. I decided to move on ahead."

Ingrid's eyebrows raised. "Of course. Byleth is-"

"Dad, can we go home yet?" An eight year old made their way over to Felix, tugging on his arm. "This is boring."

"Ah, come on, it isn't that bad!" Dimya said, sweeping in and tugging the kid away from Felix. "There's a lot to explore! Besides, we're here to support our fathers, I think."

Felix grumbled under his breath, looking at the child. "I thought you were with your father. Why did you wander off? And you're here to learn about Fodlan, not just to support us."

The eight year old opened her mouth, shutting it and looking away.

"Are... all these kids…. your children?" Ingrid asked, blinking at the dark haired child.

"Can you believe that, out of five children, none of them inherited my hair color?" Felix grumbled, turning his attention once more to the children. "You four, stay out of trouble. You can explore the monastery but, if someone tells you no, you listen. Understand? And no showing off. I don't want to hear anything about you being trouble or being in trouble. Or damaging anything. Or getting hurt. Understood?"

The teenagers nodded and gave their okay's, Dimya swinging the eight year old up onto her shoulders as they all raced away.

"Five?" Ingrid asked, staring at Felix.

Felix let out a huff. "You know the oldest three. My other two are Sylvain and Selena. Sylvain seems to have behaved and stayed with Claude."

"Oh."

Felix cleared his throat. "How have... you been Ingrid?"

"I'm doing well! Myself and Ashe have been serving as knights under Byleth. We... actually got married a few years back. So, you've been in Almyra?" Ingrid waved away the rest of the guards, shaking her head as she led Felix inside the monastery.

"Yes, I've officially married Claude."

"How long have you two been-"

"About three years." Felix cut her off, looking at the monastery. "Congratulations on the marriage, Ingrid."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

Ingrid put a hand to her gaze as a shadow fell over them, a large wyvern circling before it landed, a flustered looking Claude holding a child in front of him.

"Felix, have you seen-"

"Selena is with her siblings. Five minutes, Claude. That's all you had to watch them for. Five minutes."

Claude opened his mouth, moving and tossing Sylvain off the wyvern. The eight year old let out a laugh, Felix moving and catching him with a hard set in his mouth.

"Well, I suppose it did get you here faster." He set Sylvain on the ground. "Now, if we don't want to be late to the meeting with Byleth-"

"Let me put Pearl in the stables and I'll be right up." Claude winked at Felix, sliding off the giant white wyvern.

"Children," Felix muttered, picking Sylvain up and walking down the path. Ingrid followed, the pegasus following behind her.

"It looks like you're doing good, Felix."

He glanced at her, dropping his gaze. "Yes, life is... good in Almyra."

Ingrid cleared her throat. "I... honestly thought we'd never see you again. You left so quickly after everything happened."

"Yes, well..." Felix shrugged, glancing at Ingrid. "I couldn't have stayed here, that much was certain. I followed Claude to Almyra, with the kids. We stayed. Now we're here to sign the treaty."

"You weren't supposed to come for another two days."

Felix glanced at her, shrugging. "Claude wanted some time to remember the good times, or something like that. The rest of the Almyrian convoy will be arriving in two days' time. I heard there had been talks with Brigid and Sreng as well?"

Ingrid nodded, taking the side path to put her pegasus away. They met up with Claude at the stables, the man petting Pearl's nose, feeding her and making cooing noises. Felix shook his head, setting Sylvain down so he could go after his father.

Claude turned, letting Sylvain jump on his back as he joined Ingrid and Felix.

"Hello, Claude, you certainly are doing well for yourself." Ingrid smiled at him, Claude smiling back.

"Yeah, with Lorenz assisting Byleth, the relations between Fodlan and Almyra have been going wonderfully. I'm excited to sign this treaty and really put those relations in stone." Claude smiled, Ingrid glancing at him.

"The fact that you, Claude, are the king of Almyra still baffles my mind."

Claude swung his free arm over Felix's shoulder, the man shooting him a glare. "Come now, you're in the midst of the kings of Almyra, not just a king." Felix shoved Claude off him, narrowing his eyes as the man laughed. "I did everything for a reason, Teach knows that."

"Do I, now?" Byleth asked, stepping out of the knight's hall to greet them. They smiled, opening their arms and enveloping Claude into a hug, ensuring that they didn't smack the child on Claude's back in the process.

"Ah, teach! You are a sight for sore-"

Felix turned as there was a screech, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. Selena came running out of the gardens, a sheepish look on her face as she hid behind Felix's legs, the laughter of her siblings following.

"What did you do now, Xavier?" Felix hollored, Claude letting out a sigh.

"Never a dull moment with the children, is it?" Byleth asked with a smile, Claude shaking his head.

"Nope and that's just how I like it. There's peace in the land and we are alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix gets his happy ending. Eventually.


End file.
